<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm not a saint (but i can make you pray) by Kofaros</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439702">i'm not a saint (but i can make you pray)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros'>Kofaros</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Harry doesn't care about the wizarding world, Harry inherited more than just eyes from Lily, M/M, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Regulus Black Lives, Smart Harry Potter, the dark side has won</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри копия своего отца, за исключением глаз. Кто это сказал? Вдруг в мальчике больше от его умной и проницательной матери, чем все думают? Тогда у Дамблдора серьезные проблемы. Потому что смышленный парень, заботящийся лишь о знаниях и деньгах, стремящийся к хорошей жизни, не станет слушать старого директора. Что будет с магической Британией, если ее "спаситель" не видит смысли рисковать собой ради незнакомых людей?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood &amp; Harry Potter, Severus Snape/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>...Он уже почти захлебнулся, когда начал бороться. Вывернулся из рубашки, оставляя ее в когтях инферналов, бросил всю магию, чтобы призвать огонь в воде, и рванул вверх. Он уже не соображал, когда с трудом покинул зону действия антиаппарирующих чар, но инстинкты кричала о том, что нужно уходить подальше...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...Собаки неожиданно бросились сквозь заросли, что-то учуяв. Охотники поспешили за ними и вскоре увидели, в чем дело. В ручье лежал окровавленный подросток. В брюках, но без рубашки. Его руки и спина были покрыты царапинами и ожогами. Охотники бросили ружья и рванули к нему. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Живой, - выдохнул один. - Нужно донести его до деревни. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Аккуратнее с его ранами. Что за зверь мог оставить такие царапины? Или это люди? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-В такой глуши? Давайте сначала позаботится о мальчике, а потом будем гадать. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Один из охотников осторожно взял парня, завернутого в куртку, на руки... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>...Регулус буквально взлетел по лестнице дома Блэков, едва не сбив Кикимера, и ворвался в спальню родителей. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Отец! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Орион, совсем белый от болезни, резко сел в постели. Вальбурга выронила зелье из рук. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Регулус?! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>С поседевшими волосами, с ожогом на щеке, в магловской одежде, но это был их сын. Регулус обнял отца, почти свалившись на кровать. Вальбурга неверяще тронула его волосы дрожащей рукой.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Мастер Регулус! Живой! - проревел Кикимер. - Как же?..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Домовик застыл, парализованный заклинанием. В комнату вошел Арктурус, не сводя с внука взгляд.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Во что эльф втянул тебя?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Регулус зажмурился, чувствуя, как мать вцепилась в него, плача...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...Реджи, как его звали все в деревне, впился зубами в прожаренное на костре мясо. Джек подлил ему кофе в чашку.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Хоть Регулус и дал знать семье о случившемся, хоть они и смогли избавить его от метки Темного Лорда, но он еще не оправился. Он больше не знал, что ему делать, поэтому он вернулся к тем, кто спас его. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Он хотел спасти хоть кого-то тогда, но он не обязан это делать. Он не был хорошим человеком, но это не значит, что он будет замаливать свои грехи. Он украл крестраж, этим он сделал больше, чем свет. Но разве это его война? Если на него нападут, то он атакует в ответ, но в ином случае он не обязан участвовать в делах темных и светлых магов.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>В этом лесу, в небольшой деревне охотников и лесорубов, он мог все хорошо обдумать. Арктурус лично доставил его сюда. Ни он, ни родители Реджи не хотели, чтобы кто-то узнал, что он жив. Слишком опасно для него.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Местные жители не спрашивали у него о случившемся с ним. Они сами жили в этой глуши не без причин. Они были маглами и сквибами, но знали о магии. Так уж вышло, как они сказали. Вероятно, сквибы рассказали. Они не суетились по этому поводу. Реджи обнаружил, что так легче. Иногда он использовал магию, но в основном все делал руками. Это как-то успокаивало...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...Реджи приоткрыл глаза, услышав шорох. Доминик возилась с газетой у дивана, где он дремал.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Прости, Реджи. Хочу почитать газету из Британии.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Магическую, то есть. Они все же работали в магловской организации. Регулус прищурился, пробегая глазами по статьям. В одной вспоминался Мальчик, Кто Выжил.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>События Британии его не волновали, но он знал громкие новости, конечно. Реджи знал, что Темный Лорд не умер, хоть Арктурус и уничтожил медальон. У мальчика будут проблемы в будущем. В газетах как-то описывалась внешность ребенка. Интересно, от Лили ему и правда достались лишь глаза? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>На работе знали, что Блэк не любит Британию, поэтому он не получал миссий там. Но если людей будет не хватать, то Реджи съездит на родину. Может, поискать Гарри Поттера и посмотреть?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Мысли Регулуса лениво перешли к Сириусу. Он даже не гадал, виновен его брат или нет. Его Реджи тоже оставил в прошлом, но было немного горько. Семья не просто поддержала решение Реджи, они сами собирались переехать скоро. И к чему были все крики Сириуса о том, что родители не знали, что такое любовь?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Если в Британии вновь грянет война, им лучше не втягивать другие страны, - пробормотала Доминик, обладающая невероятной интуицией.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Реджи согласно хмыкнул. Волан-де-Морт был силен, но слишком зазнался из-за крестражей. С ним не будут возиться долго после Гриндевальда. Никто не хотел повторения тех разрушений и смертей...</em>
</p><p>Гарри сдвинул брови, разглядывая себя в отражении в ручье. Вчера тетя Петунья вновь подстригла его налысо, но его волосы вновь отрасли. Это происходило уже несколько раз. Как волосы могут отрасти за одну ночь? Будто магия, которую Дурсли так <em>презирают. </em>Они зациклены на нормальности.</p><p>Это странно. Гарри может быть всего восемь, но он не дурак. Отрастающие волосы, кланяющиеся ему иногда люди, <em>телепортация </em>от Дадли с его дружками. Дурсли что-то скрывали. Они не любили Гарри, но почему-то приютили его. Они говорили, что его родители были плохими людьми и погибли в автокатастрофе, но мальчик уже не верил в это.</p><p>Петунья не рассказывала ему о матери, но иногда у нее был странно-тоскливый взгляд. Например, когда она замечала, как он усердно учится. Вероятно, его мама была такой. Но почему тетя ничего ему не говорила?</p><p>Единственное, что мог делать Гарри, так это учиться. Он пытался чаще бывать в местной библиотеке. Если он будет много знать, то сможет найти работу и уйти от Дурслей. Тогда он сможет поискать информацию о своих родителях. Они могли быть живы, они могли просто бросить его у родственников, но он хотел знать точно.</p><p>В этом мире знания это все. Знания и деньги. Ему нужно учиться, чтобы обеспечивать себя. </p><p>-Какие у тебя интересные мысли, дитя.</p><p>Гарри вздрогнул и задрал голову. На ветке дуба рядом с ним сидел молодой мужчина с седыми короткими волосами, белыми глазами и шрамом от ожога на правой щеке.</p><p>-Знания и деньги, чертовски верно.</p><p>Глаза Гарри расширились. Он ведь не говорил вслух. Мужчина что, прочел его мысли? Какая-то способность, как в фильмах? Разве такое бывает? </p><p>-Разве ты не думал о магии пару минут назад? - усмехнулся незнакомец. - Тоже сомнительная вещь, нет?</p><p>-Но я не могу найти объяснение, - произнес Гарри. Конечно, с незнакомыми людьми не стоит заговаривать, но толку, если его мысли и правда слышат? - Поведение моих родственников подозрительно.</p><p>-Тогда ты знаешь ответ. - Мужчина наклонил голову. - Что насчет людей, узнающих тебя?</p><p>Гарри нахмурился. <em>Загадка. </em>Если чтение мыслей и телепортация являются магией, то узнающие его люди действуют как обычные фанаты, встретившие знаменитость. Но он не может быть знаменитостью.</p><p>-А если не ты?</p><p>-Мои родители? - осенило Гарри. - Тетя как-то сказала, что я вылитый отец, но глаза у меня от мамы. И у меня приметный шрам. - Все те люди смотрели именно на него. - Так мои родители знамениты.</p><p>-Кое в чем твоя тетя не соврала, - чуть печально улыбнулся незнакомец.</p><p>В их смерти. Гарри глубоко вздохнул. Честно говоря, он не надеялся, что они живы. Пустые надежды лишь причиняют боль в итоге.</p><p>-Если я владею магией, то мои родители тоже, - задумался Гарри. - Поэтому Дурсли о них не говорят. Если они были магами и знамениты и меня узнают, то все те люди были волшебниками?</p><p>-Быстро схватываешь. </p><p>Получается, есть маги и есть обычные люди, вроде Дурслей. Учитывая все истории прошлого о инквизиции и охоте на ведьм, вероятно, маги скрывают свое существование. Может, у них есть отдельная страна?</p><p>-Нет, к сожалению.</p><p>-Но должны быть места, где бывают лишь маги. - Мужчина кивнул. - И магии ведь нужно учиться. Есть магическая школа?</p><p>-Во множественном числе.</p><p>Гарри оживился, но тогда нахмурился. Понятное дело, что маги отправляют туда своих детей. Но как же подобные ему? Кому не рассказали о магии? Разве маги не отслеживают таких?</p><p>Мальчик внимательно посмотрел на седого незнакомца. Он был твердно уверен, что мужчина здесь не по этой причине. </p><p>-Верно, - подтвердил тот. - Я в Британии по работе. Решил заглянуть и посмотреть на тебя из остатков любопытства. Видишь ли, я в некотором роде оставил магический мир. Скажу честно, я удивлен. Думал, что ты будешь немного невнимательнее.</p><p>Гарри медленно кивнул. Дети его возраста сейчас резвились с друзьями, а не думали о том, как заработать деньги.</p><p>-Так маги как-то отслеживают друг друга?</p><p>-Технически, когда ребенок проявляет магию, то об этом приходит предупреждение в магическое правительство. Такой ребенок получает письмо из магической школы в 11. В Британии, по крайней мере.</p><p>То есть, Гарри получит письмо через три года? </p><p>-Ага, где-то в конце июля. У таких как ты будет месяц для подготовки к школе и покупке всего необходимого. Книг, например. </p><p>Гарри сморщил брови. Месяц на изучение всего, что ему нужно? Но он бы не узнал о магии, если бы не этот незнакомец. Тот развел руками, все еще читая его мысли.</p><p>К тому же, на все нужны деньги. Дурсли точно не будут за него платить. Хотя раз его родители знамениты, разве у них не должно было что-то остаться? Он ведь их наследник.</p><p>-Ты и правда сообразителен. Все их деньги должны быть в магическом банке. Проблема в том, что сам ты дорогу не найдешь. - Мужчина посмотрел вдаль. - Знаешь, твой план хорош. Учиться и зарабатывать. Магический мир не будет большой помощью для тебя, если ты продолжишь замечать детали. </p><p>-То есть, мне лучше сосредоточиться на учебе в обычном мире?</p><p>-По крайней мере, до получения письма из Хогвартса. </p><p>Мужчина достал из кармана конверт и кинул Гарри.</p><p>-Я взял это на случай, если ты меня удивишь. Печать сломается, когда тебе исполнится 11. Сам решай, что с этим делать, дитя.</p><p>Мужчина подался назад и просто исчез с тихим хлопком, будто его и не было. Гарри посмотрел на чистый конверт с черной печатью и сунул в карман. Нужно спрятать его так, чтобы Дурсли не нашли.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри все силы вложил в учебу после встречи с таинственным незнакомцем. Тот был прав. Едва ли магия сильно ему поможет, если маги скрываются от обычных людей. Так что мальчик большую часть времени проводил в библиотеке, нежели у Дурслей. Хоть те и держали его за слугу, но больше предпочитали, чтобы он не появлялся им на глаза.</p>
<p>Гарри не показывал свои знания, но знал, что превосходит большинство своих сверстников. В первую очередь он сосредоточился на школьных предметах, вроде математики и естественных наук, но как только он стал уверен в своих успехах, то обратил внимание на более продвинутые вещи. Ему нужно решить, чем он будет заниматься, ведь он не может хвататься за все подряд. </p>
<p>Гарри потер подбородок, просматривая прибыльные профессии на библиотечном компьютере. В основном они были связаны с бизнесом, компьютерными технологиями, врачебным делом и правом. Врачом он точно не будет хотя. Больше всего ему подходит экономическое или юридическое образование. </p>
<p>Он не знал, сколько денег ему осталось от родителей. Хватит ли там на школу вообще? Он даже не знал, имеет ли смысл поступать в этот Хогвартс. Вайт, как решил называть незнакомца Поттер, сказал, что оставил магический мир. Значит, там не все так уж хорошо, как можно было бы подумать, узнав о магии. Тогда не лучше ли потратить деньги на университет, а не на школу?</p>
<p>Гарри решил взяться за книги о бизнесе, праве и истории. </p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Как и сказал Вайт, письмо из магической школы пришло в конце июля, незадолго до 11 дня рождения Гарри. Мальчик первым проверял почту, так что успел спрятать письмо в своем чулане. Именно туда оно и было адресовано. Для магов в порядке вещей, что дети жили в подобных местах?</p>
<p>Когда у него появилось время, Гарри быстро его прочитал и нахмурился. Палочка, перья и сова? Вы что, серьезно? И почему так мало книг? Мальчик даже потряс конверт, но больше там ничего не было. Он задумался. Вайт оставил ему что-то в конверте, но печать сломается лишь через несколько дней. </p>
<p>Что делать с письмом из Хогвартса? Написать в ответ? Где даже находится эта школа? Может, они кого-нибудь к нему пришлют? Гарри покачал головой, убирая письмо. Для него главное попасть в магический банк. Он решил подождать до своего дня рождения.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Гарри смотрел на черную печать, не отрываясь. Он не пытался убрать ее до этого, хотя искушение было. Вряд ли у него бы вышло, если на ней магия. Ровно в полночь печать треснула. Гарри торопливо открыл конверт, светя фонариком.</p>
<p>Внутри было несколько сложенных листов. Он развернул первый.</p>
<p>Очень детальная карта, явно нарисованная от руки. <em>Косая Аллея. </em>На магазинах были написаны названия и пояснения, что там продают. Но глаза Гарри тут же остановились на <em>Гринготтсе. </em>Магический банк! Вайт так же написал с обратной стороны карты, как попасть в это место и маршрут до Дырявого Котла. </p>
<p>Гарри достал из конверта старую газетную вырезку и похолодел, прочитав ее. Он думал, что его родители были знаменитостями, вроде актеров. Но теперь все стало ясно.</p>
<p>Их предал Сириус Блэк и убил темный маг, чье имя даже в газете боялись писать. Этот темный маг погиб, атаковав Гарри. Как это даже возможно? Гарри был всего год. Хотя это объясняло, почему ему даже кланялись. </p>
<p>Гарри помотал головой, вновь беря в руки конверт Вайта. Следующим он достал список книг и вздохнул с облегчением. Список занял весь лист с обеих сторон. <em>Слава Богу, он встретил этого человека.</em> Остался последний лист. </p>
<p>
  <em>Скорее всего, Лили использовала обряд жертвы.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>1 галлеон = 17 сиклей, 1 сикль = 29 кнатов. Это магические деньги, ты можешь обменять их на магловские в Гринготтсе.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Маглы - не-магическое население Британии. Сквибы - маглы, рожденные в волшебной семье, магии в них капля. Твоя соседка такая.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Бывают чистокровные и маглорожденные маги и полукровки. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>За тобой отправят кого-нибудь из Хогвартса. Как правило, отправляют профессора.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Изучи историю. Волан-де-Морт (Том Реддл), Геллерт Гриндевальд, Альбус Дамблдор. Лично я презираю Дамблдора.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>За хорошую плату гоблины могут быть очень ценными помощниками. Они ненавидят воров и неуважение. </em>
</p>
<p><em>Во внеучебное время студенты могут носить повседневную одежду. Существуют палатки, чемоданы и рюкзаки с пространственными чарами на них. Для зелий и ингредиентов купи специальный чемоданчик. </em> <em>Для того, чтобы пройти на платформу 9¾, необходимо пройти сквозь барьер, разделяющий платформы 9 и 10. Не беги, просто проходи спокойно. Лучше прибывать на поезд пораньше, чтобы избежать толпы. Прикрой шрам, когда будешь закупаться.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Сильные волшебники могут проникать в сознание других, как я сделал с тобой. Вероятно, гоблины могут найти тебе амулет от этого. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Третьим другом твоего отца является Ремус Люпин, оборотень. Его болезнь - его любимая отговорка. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Не обращай внимания на Северуса, он любил твою маму, но они разругались из-за пранков твоего отца. Сириус едва не стоил ему жизнь своей "шуткой", так что Сев ненавидит Мародеров.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Помни, ты никому ничего не должен.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>С днем рождения, сын Лили и Джеймса.</em>
</p>
<p>Гарри сжал послание в руках. Оно сказало ему больше, чем он мог надеяться.</p>
<p>Видимо, он выжил из-за мамы. Его отец не был таким уж хорошим парнем с таким выбором друзей. Нужно будет узнать, где найти гоблинов, сколько у него денег, может ли он позволить себе столько книг. Но соседка? Миссис Фигг, лишь она приходила на ум. Тогда почему она молчала? Гарри еще раз прочел послание и аккуратно убрал все листы в конверт. Его и письмо из Хогвартса он сунул в школьный рюкзак.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Из школы прислали не профессора, а <em>лесничего. </em>Великана по имени Хагрид. Тетя Петунья чуть чувств не лишилась. Гарри закинул рюкзак на плечо и почти потащил лесничего за руку на улицу.</p>
<p>Почему не профессор? Почему такой выделяющийся... ну, великан? Почему на мотоцикле? Хагрид радостно рассказал ему, что десять лет назад именно он доставил его к директору Дамблдору, к этому самому дому. У Гарри начало появляться стойкое чувство, что Вайт неспроста написал о своем презрении к человеку.</p>
<p>Почему директор отправил к нему лесничего? Тот все время повторял, какой Дамблдор мудрый и хороший человек. Когда они добрались до нужного паба, Хагрид объявил о своей миссии в полный голос и Гарри тут же был окружен людьми. <em>Что, черт возьми, не так с этим великаном?</em></p>
<p>Оказавшись на Косой Аллее, Поттер поразился точности Вайта. Первым делом они с Хагридом пошли в Гринготтс. Это сняло вопрос о том, где ему искать гоблинов, и подняло новый. Почему ключ от его хранилища был у Дамблдора? Более того, Хагрид не отдал его Гарри.</p>
<p>-Я должен отдать его профессору Дамблдору. Он лучше знает.</p>
<p>Гарри подавил раздражение, ссыпая монеты в свой рюкзак. К счастью для него, Хагрида укачало, так что Гарри успел обменять часть монет на магловские деньги, пока великан не видел. Что-то подсказывало мальчику, что лесничий бы этого не позволил иначе. </p>
<p>Хагрид не позволил ему купить больше, чем было сказано в письме из школы.</p>
<p>-Профессор Дамблдор сказал, что нужно лишь необходимое. Дальше...</p>
<p>-Мне не нужно животное, - отрезал Гарри, теряя терпение. - Слишком много мороки и Дурсли не позволят. Берем палочку и уходим.</p>
<p>По какой-то причине Хагрид растерялся, но Гарри было плевать. Он уже попросил продавца в последнем магазине уменьшить его вещи магией, чтобы было удобнее. Потому что Хагрид не имел права пользоваться магией, очевидно. Еще раз <em>что, черт возьми? </em>Гарри сунул свои покупки в карман. Великан даже не спросил, как он будет возвращать их в нормальный вид.</p>
<p>Покупка палочки достала его еще сильнее. Олливандер устроил шоу, только чтобы непонимающе уставиться на палочку в руках мальчика, которая <em>тоже </em>не подходила.</p>
<p>-Здесь есть еще магазин с палочками, раз вы не можете найти мне нормальную? - прошипел Гарри. За этот день он разозлился сильнее, чем за последние года четыре.</p>
<p>Продавец очнулся и взялся за дело серьезно наконец.</p>
<p>-11,5 дюймов, тис, сердечная жила дракона. Очень мощная палочка. Знаете, мистер Поттер, сестра-близнец палочки, которая, как я думал, выберет вас, оставила вам этот шрам.</p>
<p>-Это лишь доказывает то, что я не обязан иметь с этим дело.</p>
<p>-Очень верно, - чуть улыбнулся Олливандер. - Вы можете жить, не подчиняясь чужим ожиданиям.</p>
<p>Гарри купил крепление для палочки на запястье и покинул магазин. Ему было интересно, пользовался ли Вайт палочкой, если оставил магический мир. </p>
<p>-Хагрид, разве на поезда не требуются билеты?</p>
<p>Тот хлопнул себя по лбу и принялся рыться в карманах. Гарри почти закатил глаза. Естественно, что лесничий забыл. Нельзя было послать билет с письмом?</p>
<p>-Вот твой билет, Гарри. Смотри, не опаздывай.</p>
<p>А про вход на платформу он должен был сам догадаться? Гарри промолчал, мысленно благодаря Вайта за предусмотрительность.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Гарри поправил кепку, скрывая шрам. Тетя Петунья пожевала губу, наблюдая за ним из кухни.</p>
<p>-Давно ты знаешь?</p>
<p>-Три года. - Гарри помолчал, тогда достал из кармана газетную вырезку. - Ты знала?</p>
<p>Женщина просмотрела статью и сжала губы.</p>
<p>-Нет, тебя просто оставили на нашем пороге с приказом вырастить. Лили и родители так радовались, когда она получила письмо. - Петунья фыркнула. - А в итоге именно магия ее и погубила.</p>
<p>Гарри ничего не сказал, выходя из дома и направляясь к такси. Его тетя была права. Его мать, вероятно, хотела узнать о магии и мире в целом, а в итоге оказалась втянута в войну. Хагрид даже не смог толком рассказать, что случилось в тот день. Спустя десять лет маги все еще боялись произносить имя Темного Лорда. Потому что он был так ужасен? Или потому что были настолько слабы?</p>
<p>В Дырявом Котле Гарри покачал головой на взгляд Тома, на что тот понимающе кивнул, и вышел во дворик. Он поспешил в банк, где его уже ждал усмехающийся гоблин.</p>
<p>-Мистер Поттер.</p>
<p>-Добрый день, - вежливо сказал Гарри.</p>
<p>-Прошу за мной. Мое имя Бладкрик.</p>
<p>Они расположились в отдельном кабинете. Гоблин пояснил:</p>
<p>-У гоблинов свои секреты и возможности. Мы были в курсе, что вы вновь придете. Уже без сопровождающих.</p>
<p>Гарри кивнул.</p>
<p>-Хагрид забрал мой ключ к Дамблдору и мне это совсем не нравится.</p>
<p>-Нам тоже. Как только вы поступите, Альбус Дамблдор станет вашим магическим опекуном, как директор школы. Технически, у него не будет права распоряжаться вашими деньгами, но он может держать ключ у себя, утверждая, что вы еще слишком юны для подобного.</p>
<p>-Что, если я попрошу сейчас новый ключ и заберу все деньги?</p>
<p>Гоблин усмехнулся.</p>
<p>-Он ничего не узнает, если не полезет в ваше хранилище. Вы можете купить у нас специальный денежный мешочек, из него может брать деньги лишь владелец. - Бладкрик просмотрел пергамент на своем столе. - Вам принадлежит дом ваших родителей, но после случившегося в ту ночь он наполовину разрушен. </p>
<p>Гарри потер подбородок. Он бы хотел навестить могилу родителей, но это все. Ему не нужен дом, где они погибли.</p>
<p>-Пусть стоит до моего совершеннолетия. У гоблинов есть лекари?</p>
<p>-Разумеется. </p>
<p>Гарри заплатил за новый ключ, мешочек и обследование. Пока гоблины занимались хранилищем, лекари внимательно изучили его шрам.</p>
<p>-В вас застряла часть чужой души, мистер Поттер, - нахмурился главный лекарь. - Темного Лорда, очевидно. Извлечение будет болезненным, а эта чась души уничтожена.</p>
<p>-Часть души? Так он что, жив?</p>
<p>-Вероятно, - равнодушно ответил гоблин. - Маги с древних времен искали секреты бессмертия, так что он может остаться в живых, даже если эта часть его души будет уничтожена, если он проводил какие-то ритуалы. Гоблинам до проблем магов нет дела, пока нас это не затрагивает.</p>
<p>Гарри разделял эту точку зрения. Конечно, Темный Лорд убил его родителей, но мальчик их даже не помнил. Он не обязан бросать все и мчаться мстить за них, если этот темный маг и правда жив. Ему всего 11, к тому же. </p>
<p>Извлечение не заняло много времени, но голова у Гарри очень болела после этого. Как только боль утихла, он осушил свое хранилище и спросил о чтении мыслей.</p>
<p>-Легилименция? Да, у нас есть защита от этого.</p>
<p>Гарри заплатил за зачарованное кольцо серого цвета и тут же надел его.</p>
<p>-Вы почувствуете, если кто-то начнет ломать защиту. Кстати, ваш шрам скоро почти перестанет быть заметен.</p>
<p>Мальчик поблагодарил гоблинов и достал карту Вайта. Пора наконец нормально закупиться. Первым делом он купил палатку, в которой находилась целая квартира с ванной и мини-кухней, чемодан на колесиках, который не отличался от магловского, но вмещал до неприличного много вещей, и школьный рюкзак с теми же чарами.</p>
<p>Гарри проверил рекомендации Вайта. Чемоданчик и еще больше ингредиентов он приобрел, остались книги. <em>Наконец-то.</em></p>
<p>Сказки для магов, история, продвинутая магия. Гарри мог сказать, что Вайт сильный маг, просто исходя из списка книг. Книги о легилименции там тоже были. Мальчик заметил кипу старых газет и заинтересованно приблизился к ней. Это будет полезно. Поттер пролистал каталог с кратким описанием выпусков, краем уха слушая восторженные восклицания девочки с пышными волосами.</p>
<p>-История Хогвартса такая познавательная! И профессор Дамблдор просто невероятен.</p>
<p>У Гарри скоро будет аллергия на это имя. Он попросил у продавца выбранные выпуски и направился в аптеку. Улыбчивая продавщица нашла ему зелья для исправления зрения и для приведения его волос в порядок. Ему чертовски надоело, что они напоминали воронье гнездо.</p>
<p>Гарри сел в такси у паба, подсчитывая свои расходы. Он потратил <em>очень</em> много на книги, зелья и помощь гоблинов, но это того стоило. К тому же, у него осталось куда больше. Гоблины сказали, что родители еще при жизни заплатили за его обучение в Хогвартсе, но он нашел в книжном брошюру о других школах.</p>
<p>Если он решит перевестись в другую магическую или даже магловскую школу, он просто вернет деньги их Хогвартса, так что за школьное образование он мог не волноваться. Даже учитывая стоимость самого дорогого университета, учебников и школьных принадлежностей в последующие годы, у него оставались деньги на хорошую жизнь. То есть, как только законы позволят ему жить без опекунов, он может мгновенно найти себе жилье. </p>
<p>Гарри купил себе магловскую одежду и сходил в парикмахерскую. Теперь его волосы были лишь слегка взъерошенны и ему не были нужны очки. Вернувшись к Дурслям, он установил палатку в саду и перенес туда вещи, купленные с Хагридом. Бладкрик дал ему одноразовое колечко, которое вернуло вещи к первоначальному размеру. </p>
<p>Испуганные Хагридом и магией Дурсли никак его не беспокоили. Обедать Гарри мог в кафе, да и на продукты теперь деньги у него были.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Первым делом Гарри изучил газеты, книги о недавних событиях и Хогвартсе.</p>
<p>О личности Темного Лорда нигде не говорилось, лишь писали, что он наследник Салазара Слизерина. Хотя Гарри был уверен, что Том Реддл его настоящее имя. </p>
<p>История Альбуса Дамблдора его тоже не впечатлила. В списке Вайта значились новые и очень старые книги, поэтому Гарри заметил разницу. В новых книгах истории не говорилось о том, что Гриндевальд и Дамблдор дружили в юности. <em>Типично. </em>Никто не хотел очернять имя героя. Но почему директор не сразился с новым Темным Лордом, раз был таким сильным и мудрым?</p>
<p>С историей Хогвартса тоже самое. Отвернувшийся от маглорожденных основатель и его безумный наследник и люди презирают весь факультет теперь. Хотя родители Гарри были на Гриффиндоре, мальчик решил, что Когтевран ему нравится больше всего.</p>
<p>Его заинтересовала история Блэков. Он узнал, что Сириус Блэк его крестный отец и находится в Азкабане. Почему он так поступил, если ненавидел свою семью? Гарри нашел статью о смерти Регулуса Блэка, который был наследником семьи. Его семья обозлилась настолько, что разорвала связь с несколькими темными семьями. Как понял Гарри, полистав другие книги, Арктурус, Орион и Вальбурга Блэк лишили всех остальных семейной магии и права наследования. Несколько лет назад они вообще покинули Британию. Видимо, они были настолько известны, что могли переехать, не потеряв свое влияние. Даже если в другой стране они были новой семьей, они легко могли нажить себе авторитет.</p>
<p>В отдельной статье говорилось о том, что все средства Блэков вернулись к ним, когда они отреклись от остальных, включая те, что унаследовал Сириус Блэк от дяди. Неужели он обозлился из-за этого? Гарри покачал головой, решив не заморачиваться. Мотивы человека не имеют смысла, так как это не вернет к жизни Поттеров.</p>
<p>Мальчик задумчиво просмотрел список предметов Хогвартса. Они были связаны лишь с магией. Где математика и география, например? К тому же, Хогвартс единственное магическое учреждение в Британии. Маги могли получить степень в некоторых предметах посредством ученичества, но университет бы не был лишним. </p>
<p>Видимо, Гарри придется купить учебники по магловским дисциплинам для старших классов, потому что их он не мог заказать из Хогвартса, как книги из книжного в Косой Аллеи. Продавец дал ему толстый каталог для этих целей.</p>
<p>Гарри почитал о легилименции, подтвердил свои подозрения о уровне силы Вайта и с глубоким вздохом принялся штудировать историю магии и учебники для предстоящего года.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Гарри высыпал купленные сладости в один мешочек и сел, достав книгу. Путешествие будет долгим, как он понял. Мальчик мельком посмотрел из окна купе. Людей на платформе было много. Хорошо, что он прибыл раньше.</p>
<p>Прошло примерно полчаса поездки, когда к нему заглянул мальчик с рыжими волосами. Везде было занято, как он пояснил. </p>
<p>-Я Рон Уизли.</p>
<p>-Гарри, - коротко ответил Поттер, не отрываясь от книги. Истории о вымерших волшебных существах оказались на редкость познавательны.</p>
<p>-Как Гарри Поттер? - тут же оживился Рон. - У тебя есть шрам?</p>
<p>-Ты плохо видишь? - Шрам Гарри почти исчез, как и предупреждал Бладкрик, но его можно было разглядеть, если хорошо присмотреться.</p>
<p>Уизли сконфузился. Гарри перелистнул страницу, откусывая от шоколадки. Рон что-то пробормотал о бутербродах, которые не любил. Гарри бы на такое не жаловался, но, может, для детей из больших семей это в порядке вещей. Сладости он предлагать другому мальчику не стал. Они не друзья, а тратиться на первых встречных Гарри не собирался. Через какое-то время Рон что-то промямлил о своих братьях и ушел, кинув нерешительный взгляд на лоб Поттера.</p>
<p>Потом зашла девочка, которую Гарри видел в книжном, разыскивающая жабу другого студента.</p>
<p>-Спроси старост.</p>
<p>В конечном итоге в купе с Гарри до конца пути ехал Невилл Лонгботтом, чью жабу нашли старосты. Поттер впервые встретил кого-то настолько нерешительного, но из газет знал о случившемся с родителями нового знакомого.</p>
<p>--Надеюсь, я оправдаю ожидания, - пробормотал Невилл. - Мои родители были гриффиндорцами.</p>
<p>-Мои тоже, но я предпочту Когтевран. Если я буду следовать чужим ожиданиям, то буду просто существовать. Едва ли мои родители погибли ради этого.</p>
<p>Когда они вышли из поезда, то узнали, что Рон почти подрался с Драко Малфоем. Эту фамилию Гарри узнал из газет. Люциус Малфой был сторонником Темного Лорда.</p>
<p>-Уизли и Малфои ненавидят друг друга, - шепнул Невилл.</p>
<p>Поэтому надо устраивать сцены в поезде? Такое бы точно выкинул Дадли.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>Хо? Совсем неплохо, мистер Поттер. Вы очень похожи на свою мать. В ней победила храбрость в итоге. Пусть будет...</em>
</p>
<p>-КОГТЕВРАН!</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Гарри убрал домашнее задание по заклинаниям в сумку и взял учебник по зельям. Ему бы хотелось сходить в библиотеку, но там наверняка вновь соберется толпа.</p>
<p>Ему чертовски надоели взгляды студентов и их вопросы. Он жив из-за жертвы его мамы, как он теперь был уверен, найдя информацию об обряде жертвы. Какого черта все были уверены, что годовалый ребенок убил взрослого темного мага? К тому же, все были шокированы, что он не был гриффиндорцем.</p>
<p>Девочка с пышными волосами, Грейнджер, постоянно сидела в библиотеке и поучала других, если у нее был шанс. Гарри этого вообще не понимал. Зачем хвастаться своими знаниями? Она училась для других, что ли? Она была одной из лучших в классе, но Поттер не был хуже. Он даже был способнее в некоторых вещах, потому что читал не только библиотечные книги, но и заказанные по каталогу. А вот девочка следовала строго инструкциям в учебниках и выглядела шокированной, когда у него выходило лучше.</p>
<p>Гарри не любил находиться с ней в библиотеке, потому что она раздражала своими нравоучениями о том, что он должен показывать свои знания на уроках. </p>
<p>-Грейнджер, я учусь ради знаний, а не баллов, - сказал он в последнюю их встречу.</p>
<p>Больше нее его раздражал лишь Рон Уизли. Он пытался подружиться с <em>Мальчиком, Кто Выжил,</em> очевидно. Ленивый, с плохими манерами и предвзятым отношением. Вылитый Дадли. Гарри решил его просто игнорировать.</p>
<p>По крайней мере, когтевранцев больше заботили книги, чем слава. Так что Гарри мог спокойно учиться в башне своего факультета. </p>
<p>Хагрид как-то пригласил его на чай, но Гарри послал вежливый отказ. Слушать о величии Дамблдора и храбрости гриффиндорцев ему не хотелось.</p>
<p>Без учета лишнего внимания ему нравилась школа. Предметы были интересными из-за того, что он раньше о них даже не слышал. Хотя магловские книги и учебники он все еще читал, разумеется. </p>
<p>Из учителей ему нравился профессор Флитвик, его декан, и профессор Снейп, как ни странно. Вайт был прав в его отношении. Гарри ему явно не понравился изначально. Но когда Поттер правильно ответил на несколько его вопросов и был внимателен в работе с зельями, Снейп успокоился. Гарри подозревал, что дело в его внешности. Если зельевар ненавидел отца мальчика, то мог решить, что Гарри пошел в него, основываясь на внешности. Но Поттер мог сказать, что больше походил на маму в душе.</p>
<p>Снейп был жестким и циничным. Только такие знают, как выжить в этом мире. На его уроках боялись сделать лишнее движение, что хорошо. Неправильное движение и все зелье может оказаться на тебе, в лучшем случае.</p>
<p>Пока все магические предметы были интересными, Гарри не нашел того, что ему действительно нравилось. В магическом мире оказалось меньше профессий, чем он думал.</p>
<p>-Уже думаешь о карьере? - удивился Флитвик. - Похвально, Гарри. Но неужели тебе ничего не понравилось?</p>
<p>-Я не хочу работать в Министерстве, честно говоря. Спорт меня тоже не интересует. Остаются лишь отдельные специальности. Ликвидация заклинаний звучит неплохо хотя. Но я не хочу терять связь с магловским миром.</p>
<p>Флитвик потер подбородок, вспоминая Лили.</p>
<p>-У тебя есть время подумать. Но для профессии ликвидатора заклятий тебе нужно знать множество заклинаний, способы противодействия им и иностранные языки тоже не помешают.</p>
<p>Гарри заинтересованно кивнул. Даже если он решит работать в магловском мире, знание других языков откроет больше возможностей. Поэтому Гарри заказал себе самоучители по французскому и китайскому.</p>
<p>Единственное, что не нравилось мальчику в школе, это обилие нездоровой пищи и отсутствие разнообразия напитков. Он спросил у двух известных в школе пранкеров, где готовят еду, ведь наверняка они знали. Фред и Джордж показали ему кухню, так что Гарри часто просил домовиков приготовить что-то поздоровее и обедал в спальне. </p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Гарри закрыл книгу о троллях и поморщился. Кто мог привести такое существо в школу? Грейнджер повезло, что она отделалась сотрясением и переломом ноги. Учителя успели спасти ее от тролля и лишили Рона ста очков за то, что девочка из-за него оказалась в том злополучном туалете.</p>
<p>Не должен директор лучше следить за безопасностью школы?</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>На Рождество Гарри получил несколько книг и сладостей от своих сокурсников. Мантию-невидимку от неизвестного он убрал в чемодан. Скорее всего, ее послал директор, больше никто на ум не приходил. Но неужели Дамблдор думал, что Гарри будет использовать ее для шалостей, как его отец? Еще он получил свитер от Молли Уизли и отдал его близнецам.</p>
<p>-Почему она его даже прислала?</p>
<p>-Может, из-за Рона? - пожал плечами Фред. - Он еще летом говорил о том, как хочет с тобой дружить.</p>
<p>-Не волнуйся, маленький птенчик. Если Ронни будет создавать проблемы, мы его успокоим.</p>
<p>-Да, пара пауков в кровати сделают свое дело.</p>
<p>Рону бы лучше взяться за ум, по мнению Гарри. Гриффиндорцы все еще злились из-за потери очков. Гермиона поправилась и взялась за книги с удвоенным рвением.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Гарри хмуро глянул на лестницу. С чего она так резко изменила направление? Эти лестницы могли сломаться? Мальчик оглядел зал, в котором оказался. Кроме огромного зеркала, там ничего не было. </p>
<p>Только в зеркале отражался не совсем Гарри. Там отражалась его взрослая копия на фоне большого дома на берегу озера. Именно такой дом он мечтал купить в будущем. Гарри довольно кивнул и пошел искать другую лестницу. Теперь он точно знает, как выглядит его дом мечты. Если он не сможет такой найти, может, заказать его строительство? </p>
<p>Ему определенно нужна хорошая работа. Сколько зарабатывают маги, кстати? Гарри припомнил, что Артур Уизли работал в Министерстве, но семья Уизли была очень бедна. Малфои богаты, но это вроде семейное наследие. Вероятно, Министерство похоже на обычное магловское правительство. Хорошо зарабатывают руководители и взяточники. Гарри сделал правильно, что отмел работу там. В магловской организации у него будет больше маневров.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Гарри потер бровь, чувствуя мигрень. Рон пытался затащить его в Запретное крыло, утверждая, что Снейп хочет что-то украсть. <em>Что не так с этим парнем?</em></p>
<p>Хорошо, что у Гарри сейчас нет уроков и он недалеко от класса зельеварения. Северус поднял бровь, когда он вошел посреди лекции.</p>
<p>-Простите, профессор, но Рон Уизли пытался тащить меня в Запретное крыло, потому что вы что-то там крадете. Похоже, он пошел туда один.</p>
<p>-Этот идиот, - прошипел Северус. - Мистер Поттер, скажите об этом Макгонагалл, я пойду за ним.</p>
<p>В итоге Рон лишился еще ста очков и объявил Гарри предателем.</p>
<p>-Сопли утри, Ронни, - процедил Фред.</p>
<p>-От тебя одни проблемы, младший брат.</p>
<p>Рон получил громовещатель от матери и пытался не попадаться никому на глаза. </p>
<p>Гарри лишь головой покачал, но заметил мерцающий взгляд директора. Этот старик ведь не думал, что Гарри пойдет с Роном? </p>
<p>Гарри не было до идиота дела, но он слышал, как Рон шептался с Гермионой в библиотеке, говоря о Фламеле. Поттер тут же вспомнил, что Хагрид забирал какую-то вещь из Гринготтса. О Фламелях он читал. Если какая-то их вещь в Хогвартсе, не должны ее защищать лучше? </p>
<p>Почему-то Гарри подумал о Вайте. Он совсем не знал человека, но мог сделать некоторые выводы. Слизерин или Когтевран, черная форма явно какой-то военной или полицейской организации, само его появление. По какой-то причине мальчику казалось, что Вайт не стал бы вмешиваться напрямую, но был бы не прочь посмотреть на веселье.</p>
<p>Подумав, Гарри отправил письмо Фламелям со школьной совой. Они вообще были в курсе, как директор охраняет их собственность? Он многого не ждал, но уже через несколько дней получил от них несколько редких книг и письмо. Николас написал, что они забрали свою вещь, но Дамблдор оставил фальшивку, так что Гарри лучше избегать Запретного крыла.</p>
<p>Гарри с чистой совестью погрузился в обучение, полностью забыв о случившемся. Никаких особых событий больше не происходило, хотя кто-то убил несколько единорогов в Запретном лесу. Серьезно, что не так с этой школой?</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Хижина Хагрида сгорела из-за того, что он прятал там дракона. Великана чуть не уволили, а зверя забрали драконологи.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Гарри равнодушно прошел мимо Дамблдора, говорящего Хагриду о том, что у него срочное дело и <em>та вещь </em>остается без охраны. Престарелый, что ли?</p>
<p>Невилл, поступивший в итоге на Пуффендуй, кстати, уже ждал в библиотеке.</p>
<p>-Я был уверен лишь в травологии, - вздохнул Лонгботтом.</p>
<p>-Уже что-то, - пожал плечами Гарри.</p>
<p>Сам он был уверен в своих силах на экзаменах. Он огляделся. </p>
<p>-Грейнджер обычно здесь в это время.</p>
<p>-Унеслась с Уизли, - фыркнул Тедди. - Я бы сказал, это удивительно, как они могут дружить, но больше их никто не выдерживает.</p>
<p>Группа спокойно читала, когда их нашел взволнованный Флитвик.</p>
<p>-Ребята, все срочно по общим комнатам.</p>
<p>-Что случилось?</p>
<p>-Мы пока не уверены.</p>
<p>Как потом выяснилось, Рон и Гермиона пошли в Запретное крыло, уверенные, что в отсутствие Дамблдора Снейп украдет таинственную вещь. В итоге, у Рона была сломана нога, а Грейнджер отравилась каким-то зельем. Виновником оказался Квиррелл, которого схватили подоспевшие профессора. Сам Квиррелл кричал о том, что был одержим Темным Лордом, но ему никто не верил. </p>
<p>-И что с ними будет? - недоверчиво спросил Гарри у своего декана.</p>
<p>-Рон и Гермиона лишились ста баллов, Квиррелла отправят на лечение. Очевидно, он был одержим темным духом.</p>
<p>О Темном Лорде предпочли молчать, но Дамблдор вызвал Гарри к себе в кабинет. <em>Как учеба, как шрам, будь готов.</em></p>
<p>-...Я должен биться с мертвецом? - прямо спросил Поттер. Альбус кашлянул. - Я не обязан это делать, директор. Если Темный Лорд жив и атакует меня, это одно дело. Но умирать ради неизвестных мне людей, основываясь лишь на ваших домыслах, я не собираюсь.</p>
<p>Дамблдор явно такого не ожидал, но у Гарри кончилось терпение. Он пришел в эту школу учиться, а не играть в игры старого мага.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Гарри проверил список вещей перед отъездом из школы. Ему нужно пополнить запасы ингредиентов, купить новые учебники. Флитвик дал ему список книг для работы ликвидатором заклинаний. Остальные магические работы Гарри уже отмел полностью. Даже если он не останется в магическом мире, у него будет достаточно знаний для защиты от магов.</p>
<p>Если Темный Лорд жив, восстановит свое тело и начнет новую войну, Гарри не будет в этом участвовать. Но ему необходимо научиться защищать себя. </p>
<p>Можно сказать, этот год прошел неплохо. Он изучал магию и не видел Дурслей. Этим летом он может спокойно жить в палатке.</p>
<p>Мысли о родственниках сами сместились к миссис Фигг. Может ли быть, что она человек Дамблдора, оставленный для наблюдения? Чего ради только, если она сквиб? Лучше держаться от нее подальше. Если что, Гарри скажет о ней тете и Дурсли предпочтут оставить его одного дома, чем с <em>фриком.</em></p>
<p>Гарри убрал список в сумку и взял чемодан. Пора на поезд.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри пролистал одну из книг Златопуста Локонса и просто закинул все остальные в чемодан, не читая. <em>На редкость бесполезное чтиво. </em>Локонс явный мошенник. И такого взяли в Хогвартс? В школе явно проблема с кадрами.</p><p>-Зато наша мать его обожает, - фыркнул Фред, когда они встретились в поезде. -Вот только, кроме внешности, в нем ничего нет.</p><p>В купе с Гарри ехала миниатюрная блондинка с серьгами-редисками, читающая книгу вверх ногами. </p><p>-Изнежанная ласка строит планы на тебя, - пропела Луна Лавгуд.</p><p>Поттер моргнул. Девочка была странной, но какой-то светлой. Что-то в ней показалось ему знакомым. Они провели поездку, читая и обмениваясь карточками от шоколадных лягушек.</p><p>Он не удивился, когда Луна присоединилась к нему за столом Когтеврана. </p><p>-Иве будет больно, - печально вздохнула Луна.</p><p>Тогда из-за окон раздались странные звуки. Профессора помчались на проверку. Гарри мимоходом взглянул на гриффиндорский стол и заметил, что Рона там не было. </p><p>Как выяснилось позже, барьер на станции по какой-то причине не пропустил Рона и его младшую сестру. Вместо того, чтобы подождать родителей, которые ушли вперед из-за беседы с Перси, пара решила отправиться в школу на летающей машине их отца. Не надо обладать большим умом, чтобы понять, что это была плохая идея.</p><p>Машина была замечена многими маглами, приземлилась на Гремучую Иву и скрылась в Запретном лесу. Гриффиндор лишился ста очков, мгновенно уйдя в минус. Заметив влюбленный взгляд Джинни Уизли, Гарри соединил точки и задумчиво уставился на новую подругу. Та тихо хихикнула и мальчика осенило. <em>Она чем-то напоминала ему Вайта. </em></p><p>Он сомневался, что они родственники, честно говоря, но в душе у него сразу потеплело. Гарри не заводил <em>дружбу </em>в Хогвартсе, лишь знакомства, но Луна стала исключением.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>-Хватание детей без разрешения может вести к некоторым обвинениям, профессор Локонс.</p><p>Тот побледнел и больше не пытался втянуть Гарри в фотосессии. </p><p>-Мне пожаловаться Флитвику и Снейпу на преследование, Криви?</p><p>Колин Криви отстал от Гарри со своей камерой, уже испытав на себе отработку у зельевара.</p><p>К сожалению, Джинни Уизли так и преследовала Гарри из тени. Она явно была фанаткой Мальчика, Кто Выжил. Поттер игнорировал ее, проводя время в башне Когтеврана с Луной. Лавгуд остальные считали странной, но не трогали из-за Гарри. </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Гарри закрыл книгу. Сведений о Тайной Комнате оказалось очень мало. Но неужели это правда монстр Слизерина? Гарри прекрасно знал, что Темный Лорд последний из наследников этого основателя в Британии, так как нашел имя Тома Реддла в старых школьных записях, отслеживая родословную семьи Слизерин. Шанс того, что неизвестный наследник вдруг появился и выпустил зверя, ничтожен.</p><p>Либо это что-то другое, либо кто-то другой, либо опять трюки старого директора. Если так, то Дамблдор слишком далеко зашел. Миссис Норрис и Колин Криви все еще были в лазарете.</p><p>Гарри волновало совсем другое. Джинни начала приставать к Луне с расспросами о нем. Пора это пресечь. Локонс организовал дуэльный клуб. Гарри этим не интересовался, но это отличная возможность.</p><p>Мальчик поймал взгляд Снейпа и слегка кивнул на Рона, указав на себя. Северус тонко усмехнулся и вызвал их на платформу для дуэли.</p><p>Справиться с Уизли не было проблемой вообще, но суть была не в этом. Вайт рекомендовал ему превосходные книги заклинаний, так что уже через несколько секунд Рон оказался подвешан к потолку цепями вверх ногами. </p><p>-Еще раз увижу твою сестру рядом с Луной и ее ждет тоже самое, - процедил Гарри.</p><p>От Луны ветром сдуло не только Джинни, но и несколько человек, тоже желающих подобраться к Мальчику, Кто Выжил.</p><p>-Это было потрясающее заклинание, Гарри, - заметил Флитвик.</p><p>Маленький профессор взялся лично натаскивать Гарри и Луну в чарах и рассказал, что на третьем году Гарри нужно определиться с новыми предметами.</p><p>-Я возьму нумерологию и древние руны.</p><p>-Отличный выбор, - одобрил Филиус. - Лили брала больше предметов, как я помню, но в итоге оставила пару за ненадобностью.</p><p>-Я хочу сосредоточиться на определенных предметах, чтобы не тратить время на все из них.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>-Бедная Пенни, - произнесла тихо Луна.</p><p>Гарри поставил цветы в вазу на тумбочке у кровати их старосты. Почему лекарство готовилось так медленно? Не могли попросить у других школ или Министерства?</p><p>Поттер слышал, что Хагрида отправили в Азкабан из-за давней истории с погибшей студенткой. Вряд ли великан причастен к нынешним нападениям, но у него и правда была страсть к опасным существам. Дамблдора сняли с поста директора.</p><p>Гарри еще некоторое время назад сопоставил все факты и понял, что монстром является василиск. Он рассказал Флитвику, конечно, но профессора все еще не могли найти Тайную Комнату.</p><p>Даже месяца не прошло, как напали на Джинни, но ее утащили в Тайную Комнату. Рон попытался заманить Луну в пустой класс, чтобы убедить Гарри помочь с поисками сестры. </p><p>Гарри впервые в жизни захотел <em>убить.</em></p><p>Он атаковал Рона и сломал ему несколько костей заклинанием. Подоспевший Снейп и Луна оттащили его от скулящего Уизли.</p><p>В итоге, Снейп и Флитвик вызвали гоблинов на помощь, собрав всех студентов в Большом зале. У гоблинов не заняло много времени найти Тайную Комнату и убить василиска. Усмехающийся Бладкрик передал Макгонагалл почти уничтоженный дневник.</p><p>-Девчонка писала в проклятом дневнике с начала учебного года.</p><p><em>Идиотка. </em>Гарри цыкнул, сжимая руку Луны.</p><p>Все жертвы василиска поправились, Хагрида освободили из Азкабана, Дамблдору вернули должность. Локонса уволили, потому что выяснилось, что он присваивал себе чужие заслуги. Рону срастили кости, но он старался избегать Гарри теперь. Другие студенты не были рады его выходке. Да и Джинни досталось. Надо быть полной дурой, чтобы писать в магическом дневнике, непонятно откуда взявшемся.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Гарри отложил газету, купленную в Косой Аллее. Сириус Блэк сбежал из тюрьмы. Почему сейчас хотя? Гарри не боялся его, отчасти ненавидел за предательство, но не более. Родители подростка мертвы, а ему нужно жить дальше. </p><p>Гарри уже изучил другие школы. Больше всего ему понравились Ильверморни и Махотокоро. Но последние два года показали, что Дамблдор не позволит ему так просто перевестись. И что этому старику надо? </p><p>Поттер задумался. Четыре года до магического совершеннолетия, пять лет - до магловского. Если он останется в Хогвартсе на год-два, то будет знать достаточно. Он может просто сбежать в магловский мир, благо деньги у него есть. Нужно лишь изучить магию, которая поможет ему не вызвать подозрения тем, что он совсем один, и которая скроет его от магического поиска. Возможно, гоблины смогут помочь за хорошую сумму. </p><p>Так Гарри сможет получить магловское образование. Может, после совершеннолетия он сможет получить магическое экстерном? Значит, придется изучать магию самому.</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________</p><p>Снаружи своей палатки Гарри обнаружил коробку бельгийского шоколада и список книг. <em>Благослави тебя Бог, Вайт.</em></p><p>В одной из книг говорилось о дементорах. Подумав, Гарри навестил Бладкрика. Гоблины усилили его кольцо, чтобы отгородить его эмоции от дементоров. Так существа не будут оказывать на него сильное негативное воздействие.</p><p>-Кстати, Дамблдор не проверял мое хранилище?</p><p>-Нет, - покачал головой Бладкрик. - Немного странно. Ведь ключа, как он думает, у вас нет. Полагаю, он надеется, что вы ему напишете и он вновь пришлет кого-то из своих людей. </p><p>-Вероятно, он считает, что я взял достаточно денег в первый раз.</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________</p><p>Поттер протянул Невиллу плитку шоколада, внутренне радуясь своему кольцу и книгам Вайта. Дементор, проверяющий поезд, лишь вызвал у него мурашки, не более. А вот Невилл был совсем бледен. Луна отвлеклась от своего шоколада, когда в купе заглянул потрепанный мужчина.</p><p>-У вас все в порядке?</p><p>-Да, - выгнул бровь Гарри. - Вы кто хотя?</p><p>-Ох, я ваш новый профессор, Ремус Люпин. - <em>Неужели тот самый?</em> - Проверяю учеников после дементора.</p><p>-Мы в норме, - проворчал Лонгботтом, кусая плитку шоколада. </p><p>Мужчина кивнул и ушел, бросив на Гарри нерешительный взгляд. Подросток прищурился.<em> Видимо, тот самый</em>.</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Хагрида назначили учителем. Такое могло прийти только в голову Дамблдора. Гарри совсем не удивился, когда на уроке великана Рон и Драко повздорили, напугав животных, и закончили с ранами. Виноваты они были сами, но Хагрида предупредили о том, чтобы он прекратил оставлять зверей на уроках без должного присмотра. Великан мог с ними справиться, но студенты нет.</p><p>Люпин никак не показал, что знал родителей Гарри. По какой-то причине он не позволил подростку сразиться с боггартом на своем уроке. Может, думал, что это будет Темный Лорд? Гарри не помнил его, так что не боялся. Но он сам не знал, какой у него срах. Решив не ломать голову, подросток попросил Флитвика научить его Патронусу. Маленький профессор решил проводить уроки по вечерам для всех желающих когтевранцев.</p><p>Гарри заметил, с каким отвращением Снейп поглядывал на Люпина. Потому что тот оборотень? Подросток помнил письмо Вайта. Может, "шутка" Сириуса Блэка тому причина? Почему Дамблдор нанял не просто оборотня, а друга Блэка? Ведь есть вероятность, что Люпин будет ему помогать.</p><p>Подозрения Поттера усилились, когда Сириус Блэк умудрился проникнуть в Хогвартс. Люпин ему помог? Что Блэк забыл в башне Гриффиндора? Почему защита замка все еще такая слабая? И не только это.</p><p>-Профессор, - обратился Гарри к Флитвику. - Студентам разрешены маховики времени? - Иначе он не мог объяснить то, что Грейнджер была в двух местах одновременно.</p><p>-Уже заметил? - поморщился тот. - У мисс Грейнджер разрешение от Министерства. Иногда способные ученики получают подобные. В основном, эти ученики позже идут работать в Министерство. Я не стал предлагать тебе такое, потому что ты не заинтересован во всех предметах. К тому же. - Филиус задумчиво глянул в окно. - Лично я против этого. Во-первых, это огромная нагрузка на студента. Не только много предметов, но и нужда сохранить маховик времени в тайне от других, постоянная напряженность, ведь никто не должен заметить человека в двух местах одновременно, чтобы не исказить время. А во-вторых, были студенты, кто превосходил мисс Грейнджер в знаниях и отлично проявлял себя во всех предметах, не используя маховик времени. </p><p>-...Никто из них не пошел работать в Министерство, верно?</p><p>-Именно, - немного печально улыбнулся Флитвик. - К сожалению, несколько из них плохо закончили.</p><p>-А кто-то из них... покинул магический мир ради магловского?</p><p>Флитвик внимательно посмотрел на Гарри.</p><p>-Не то что я знаю. Обычно способные маги стараются связать жизнь именно с магическим миром. Хотя твоя мама считала Хогвартс немного устаревшим, она предпочитала быть здесь, нежели в магловском мире. Почему ты спрашиваешь?</p><p>-Просто мысль.</p><p>Флитвик ему явно не поверил, но спрашивать больше не стал. Значит, Вайт из тех, кто <em>плохо закончил</em>. Гарри отмел эту мысль. Не ему судить человека. Каждый сам выбирает путь. </p><p>-Кстати, Гарри, ты не ходишь в Хогсмид? Твоя тетя ведь подписала разрешение?</p><p>-Я был там один раз. Лучше буду проводить время за книгами.</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Луне первой удалось овладеть Патронусом, который принял у нее форму зайца. Гарри понадобилось больше времени, но вскоре он научился призывать серебристую сову. Когду большинство когтевранцев преуспело в заклинании, Флитвик начал учить их использовать Патронус для доставки сообщений.</p><p>Блэк смог проникнуть в башню Гриффиндора и напугал Рона огромным ножом. Поведение преступника все больше сбивало с толку.</p><p>-Грейнджер и Уизли поругались? - удивился Невилл через некоторое время.</p><p>Его подруга Ханна фыркнула.</p><p>-Его крыса пропала. Он винит кота Грейнджер. Можно подумать, это единственный кот в школе. Или крыса, если на то пошло. До этого же они не пропадали.</p><p>-Лучше бы он радовался, - хмыкнул Тедди. - Его крыса такая старая, что ее даже жалко. Завел бы нового питомца.</p><p>Еще через какое-то время Луна подергала Гарри за рукав и указала за окно. Кот Грейнджер играл с большой черной собакой. Гарри выгнул бровь, смотря на подругу.</p><p>-Дементоры хорошо чувствуют эмоции людей, но не животных, - пояснила она туманно.</p><p>Гарри напряг мозги и почти хлопнул себя по лбу. Если Блэк незарегистрированный анимаг, то это объясняло, как он сбежал из тюрьмы. Кот Гермионы понял это? Или это тоже анимаг? И зачем им крыса Уизли? Гарри поспешил рассказать Флитвику.</p><p>-Люпин же их друг, так? Пусть расскажет правду наконец.</p><p>Бледный Люпин сдался под натиском штата и рассказал, что Блэк, Петтигрю и отец Гарри стали анимагами ради него. </p><p>-Раньше надо было сказать! - рявкнула Минерва.</p><p>Они связались с Амелией Боунс, главой Отдела магического правопорядка в Министерстве. Дамблдор был против этого, но Флитвик потерял терпение.</p><p>-Ученики в опасности, Альбус! <em>Снова</em>. Хватит находить отговорки и делай свою работу наконец.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Гарри сидел на стуле перед столом директора. Он уже слышал, что авроры и дементоры поймали и Блэка, и Петтигрю. Первого отправили в больницу, второго в Азкабан. Теперь Дамблдор рассказывал о том, как на доме Дурслей наложены особые чары, как Сириусу нужно прийти в себя, как у родственников Гарри безопаснее, чем с ним.</p><p>-Сначала я хочу поговорить с Сириусом Блэком, - произнес Гарри. - В любом случае, я не собираюсь жить с кем попало. Насколько мне известно, у него вообще нет дома на данный момент.</p><p>-Все верно. - Дамблдор не мог решить, быть озадаченным или испытывать облегчение. - До своего заключения он снимал квартиру, хотя Министерство выплатило ему солидную компенсацию.</p><p>Откупилось, проще говоря. Чтобы не выяснять, кто кинул человека в Азкабан без суда, и не увольнять людей.</p><p>-Мой мальчик, я так же хотел спросить о твоем шраме. Он когда-нибудь болел?</p><p>-Нет.</p><p>Шрам болел, пока гоблины не вытащили часть души Волан-де-Морта. Дамблдор знал об этом? Директор наклонил голову. Гарри почувствовал давление в голове и сузил глаза.</p><p>-Легилименция в отношении студентов запрещена, директор, - прошипел подросток. - Хотите, чтобы я подал жалобу?</p><p>Глаза Альбуса расширились за стеклами очков.</p><p>-Это просто недоразумение, Гарри. Я не знал, что у тебя есть какой-то защитный амулет. Видимо, он среагировал на мою магию.</p><p>-Действительно. Я ухожу.</p><p><em>Чертов жук. </em>Не знай Гарри лучше, купился бы на этот образ доброго и мудрого дедушки. Пытаться прочесть мысли студента, каков старик.  Если бы не кольцо, директор бы многое выведал.</p><p>
  <em>Спасибо, Вайт.</em>
</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em>...Реджи оглушительно чихнул и шмыгнул носом. Джонни и Кевин оглянулись на него.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Простыл, ребенок?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Вроде нет. - Регулус взял в руки термос. - Вероятно, кто-то вспомнил. Надеюсь, не Кронос, иначе одним чихом не отделаюсь.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Когда ты уже приведешь своего мужа сюда? - хихикнул один из охотников, разделывающих бобров. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Скоро.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Реджи предпочел магловский мир, но долг наследника, Лорда уже, не забывал. Он связал свою жизнь с членом древней чистокровной семьи, как и подобает Блэку. Но у них все вышло по любви, в итоге. Так что через несколько лет Регулус перестанет столько пропадать на работе, у них появится наследник, а то и не один, и они начнут жить, как полноценная семья. Поэтому в скором времени Реджи приведет Кроноса в это место, что стало его спасением.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Кронос давно об этом просит, потому что хочет поблагодарить тех, кто спас Реджи когда-то. Но даже Орион и Вальбурга пришли сюда не сразу, понимая, что это место лишь для Регулуса. Кроносу придется еще немного подождать, прежде чем встретить остальную семью своего мужа. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Поторопись, а то Мария сама к вам придет, чтобы проверить, насколько твой муж тебя любит.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Они все хихикнули. Реджи отставил термос и взял нож, чтобы помочь с бобрами. Он мельком подумал о Британии. Если он был прав все те годы назад, то скоро Дамблдору придется оторвать свою пятую точку от кресла и начать действовать, ведь его "спаситель" не будет слушать каждое его слово. Интересно, парень просто пойдет в другую магическую школу или тоже разочаруется в магическом мире?..</em>
</p><p>______________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Сириус Блэк выглядел лучше, чем на фото в газетах, когда Гарри наконец увиделся с ним в больнице, куда его привел декан. </p><p>Он все еще был худым и бледным. Его мучали кошмары, по его признанию. Иногда он сбивался и называл Гарри Джеймсом. Но он был веселым человеком и знал много историй о родителях подростка. Рассказывал, какими они были.</p><p>Это Гарри понравилось, ведь он ничего не знал о родителях. Хотя он совершенно не любил пранки или квиддич, что повергло Сириуса в шок. Мужчина пообещал научить его разным трюкам.</p><p>-Я правда хочу забрать тебя. Мое лечение займет несколько месяцев и мне надо купить дом. И потом заполнить кучу бумаг и прочее. Думаю, вопрос с опекунством встанет где-то осенью. Если ты хочешь, конечно. Альбус сказал, что твои родственники очень тебя любят, но...</p><p>-Я не против. Полагаю, все решится осенью.</p><p>На пути в Хогвартс Флитвик заметил:</p><p>-Ты выглядишь озадаченным.</p><p>-Я не против жить с крестным отцом, но... Он будто не вырос. Я знаю, что отчасти это из-за Азкабана, но он говорит лишь о прошлом, их шалостях с друзьями и все в таком духе. Я читал о Блэках. Если судить по статьям, Блэки очень любили своего младшего сына.</p><p>-Это так. - Филиус печально вздохнул. - Они очень им гордились. Я понимаю, что Сириус выделялся, но он всегда преподносил все так, будто его родственники просто монстры. Но все их ссоры заключались в разнице во взглядах, не в том, что они не любили друг друга. Боюсь, Сириус так этого и не понял.</p><p>Тем же вечером Луна сунула в руки Гарри книгу о Турнире Трех Волшебников. Гарри никогда не подвергал слова и поступки девочки сомнению. Он прочел книгу и хорошенько все обдумал.</p><p>Темный Лорд жив и пытается вернуть себе тело, если уже не вернул. Дамблдор это знает и по какой-то причине пытался столкнуть его и Гарри. Подростка не волновали причины, если на то пошло. Он не собирался играть в эти игры и точка. Если его засунут в этот Турнир, то он точно умрет. Директор его не вытащит, наоборот, заставит участвовать. Значит, пора приводить план в исполнение.</p><p>Как только учебный год закончился, Гарри наведался в Гринготтс. Бладкрик внимательно его выслушал и взялся за бумаги.</p><p>-Мы создадим вам новую личность, мистер Поттер. В магловском мире. Если вы захотите пойти в магическую школу, то можете сказать, что изучали магию на дому. Это не редкость среди магов. Проблема с опекунами. - Бладкрик просмотрел старый пергамент. - Если вы станете участником Турнира, то магия признает вас совершеннолетним.</p><p>-То есть, мне лучше подождать этого. Это решит проблему с магическим опекуном.</p><p>-Верно. В случае с маглами, помогут документы и магия. Но при поступлении в магическую школу может потребоваться присутствие члена вашей семьи.</p><p>-Которой у меня нет. Это так необычно, быть совершеннолетним в 14? - безнадежно уточнил Гарри.</p><p>-Вполне, - усмехнулся гоблин. - Хотя бывают исключения. Что насчет Сириуса Блэка?</p><p>-Не хочу связываться с ним при таком раскладе. Я не уверен, что он поможет мне, а не Дамблдору. - Гарри потер подбородок. - Фламели очень дружны с Дамблдором?</p><p>-Трудно сказать. Особенно после истории с камнем. Мы можем связаться с ними для вас. </p><p>Фламели были бы хорошими союзниками. Хотя бы на первое время.</p><p>_________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Гарри тщательно проверил свои вещи. Больше к Дурслям он не вернется. Фламели согласились ему помочь и прислали портключ до их дома. Гоблины сделали документы на имя Гаррисона Эванса. Гарри решил взять старую фамилию мамы. </p><p>Сириус время от времени писал ему. Как шло его лечение и как он привыкал к новой жизни. Он хотел сводить крестника на Чемпионат мира по квиддичу, но его не отпустили врачи. Что хорошо, потому что на Чемпионате была какая-то шумиха. Пожиратели Смерти напали, как понял Гарри.</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Луна обняла Гарри, стоя с ним в закоулке коридора. Некоторое время назад Кубок объявил его четвертым чемпионом. Гарри взял клятву, что не входил в Турнир, что не изменило факта, что он теперь совершеннолетний. Благодаря этому, Гарри мог не участвовать, не потеряв магию. </p><p>-Со мной все будет в порядке, Луна.</p><p>-Я знаю, Гаррисон Эванс.</p><p>Гарри отдал ей свое кольцо. Себе он просто закажет еще. </p><p>-Передай привет скорпиону, когда увидишь.</p><p>Гарри кивнул, хоть и не знал, о ком она, и активировал портключ. Гоблины вернут средства, заплаченные за его обучение, и пошлют Амелии Боунс самое первое письмо Гарри из Хогвартса. Дамблдору придется долго объяснять проблему опекунства перед Визенгамотом, магическим судом, по их словам. <em>Сам виноват.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Фламели были близко знакомы с Дамблдором, но не были <em>друзьями</em>. Видимо, директор просто не знал, что значит дружба. Николас и Пернелла были недовольны тем, что он пытался сделать. </p><p>-Новый Темный Лорд его ответственность, пусть сам с ним разбирается.</p><p>Фламели выделили Гарри комнату в своем доме и обсудили его план. Пернелла долго размышляла и наконец произнесла:</p><p>-По магловским документам, ты сирота, жил у родственников и закончил школу, после чего уехал из страны. Скажешь, что тебе оставили наследство, если кто-то спросит. Это позволит тебе учиться, жить и работать в магловском мире. Судя по твоим знаниям, с поступлением в какой-нибудь университет у тебя не будет проблем. - Женщина поправила волосы, собранные в пучок. - Знаешь, ты можешь просто подождать до конца текущего учебного года, наверстывая магловские предметы, и поступить в магическую школу под новым именем. Мы можем назваться твоими опекунами, если будет необходимость.</p><p>-Это не вызовет шумиху?</p><p>-Зависит от школы, - усмехнулся Николас. - У тебя несколько месяцев, чтобы решить. - Он кивнул на газету на столе. - Глядишь, в Британии все успокоится к тому моменту.</p><p>Гарри хмыкнул. Как он и думал, Дамблдор пытался найти его, но его ждал неприятный сюрприз. Во-первых, Гарри совершеннолетний в магическом мире, поэтому ему не нужен опекун, он мог сам решать, где ему учиться. Во-вторых, правда об отношении Дурслей к нему теперь была известна. Альбуса многие осудили за то, что он не проверял Гарри, но всем врал, как того любят. Гоблины закрыли хранилище Гарри в Гринготтсе и переправили ему отозванные деньги за обучение. Гарри оставил Амелии Боунс письмо, где все объяснил. Женщина просто дала его журналистам, чтобы Дамблдор не мог повлиять на Министерство, требуя найти подростка. Газеты тут же написали о том, что Мальчик, Кто Выжил оставил Хогвартс ради больших знаний и не был против жить в магловском мире.</p><p>План Пернеллы звучал здраво. Гарри хотел заплатить за помощь, но Фламели отказались от денег. </p><p>-Считай это платой за помощь с камнем. Кто знает, что Темный Лорд бы с ним сделал, вернув тело.</p><p>Гарри понимающе кивнул. Чем только думал Дамблдор? Единственное, что печалило Гарри, что он не увидит Луну. Она не могла ему писать, чтобы письма не отследили. Он пообещал себе, что обязательно навестит ее, когда станет взрослым по магловским законам. Он подумал о Вайте. Вероятно, мужчина узнает о случившемся, если будет в Британии. Интересно, он этого ожидал?</p><p>________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Филиус спокойно отложил очередной тест, слушая бормотание Альбуса в учительской. </p><p>-Тебя это совсем не волнует, Филиус? - вновь спросила Минерва.</p><p>Северус закатил глаза.</p><p>-Назови хоть одну причину, почему мальчик должен был остаться в Хогвартсе, Минерва, - произнес он. - Жестокие родственники, гриффиндорцы-сталкеры, опасные твари в школе. О, и наш любимый директор, закрывающий на это глаза. Куда уж без тебя, Альбус.</p><p>Тот вздрогнул.</p><p>-Я не знал, что все обстоит так, Северус. Я лишь хотел подготовить его.</p><p>-К смерти, - метко бросил Флитвик. - Знаешь, Альбус, Гарри копия Лили, а не Джеймса. Его заботят знания. Но еще его заботят деньги, как я заметил. Он хочет найти себе хорошую работу, чтобы обеспечивать себя. Борьба с темными магами не входит в его планы. </p><p>-А должна? - пожал плечами Снейп. - Лили умерла за него. С чего бы ему вот так расставаться с жизнью? Я прекрасно помню, почему ты все решил свалить на него, Альбус, но ему до этого явно нет дела. - Северус наклонил голову. - Напомню, я брал клятву помогать <em>ему</em>. Вздумаешь использовать меня в поисках, лишишься шпиона.</p><p>Дамблдор вздохнул, подтверждая подозрения Северуса. Помона всплестнула руками.</p><p>-Оставь это, Альбус. Мальчик заслужил нормальную жизнь. Да, вероятно, он один сейчас, но так для него надежнее. Ты ведь сам был против того, чтобы он жил с Сириусом.</p><p>Сириус чуть не свел Альбуса и штат с ума. Сначала он орал на директора, потом требовал найти Гарри, потом снова орал на Альбуса, потом наконец успокоился. Он выпытал у преподавателей о Гарри все, что смог, пытаясь узнать крестника хотя бы так.</p><p>-Где Сириус, кстати говоря?</p><p>-Пытается найти Гарри с помощью связи между крестным и крестником, но связь что-то глушит. </p><p>Флитвик перевел на директора серьезный взгляд.</p><p>-Предупреждаю, Альбус, еще раз увижу тебя рядом с Луной Лавгуд и ты пожалеешь.</p><p>-Я уже понял, - печально вздохнул директор. Девочка вогнала его в тупик парой туманных фраз и уплясала прочь. </p><p>Не так он себе все представлял. Гарри не волновал их мир. Сам Альбус ему явно не нравился. </p><p>-Но где он может быть? Я имую в виду, у него есть деньги, но куда он может пойти? В другую школу?</p><p>-Необязательно магическую только, - заметил Северус. </p><p>Верно. Если Гарри в магловском мире, то они его не найдут.</p><p>-Не могу его винить, - нахмурилась Минерва вдруг. - Кто-то бросил его имя в Кубок, кто-то мог убить его этим.</p><p>Это стало последней каплей для Гарри, видимо. <em>Враг уже в Хогвартсе.</em> Альбус вздохнул, не представляя, что ему делать.</p><p>__________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Николас протянул Гарри документ.</p><p>-Эдда? - прочитал Поттер. - Я не слышал о такой школе.</p><p>-Она не входит в список официальных школ. Это академия, ценящая знания в первую очередь. Они не только сохранят твою личность в секрете, они так же не поднимут шум из-за нас с Пернеллой. Насколько я знаю, никто в академии не любит Альбуса. Там обучают нескольким профессиям, в том числе ликвидаторов заклятий. Проще говоря, если поступишь туда, то к совершеннолетию у тебя будут документы о завершении обчуения в магической и магловской школах. Ты сможешь работать в любом из миров.</p><p>Гарри посмотрел пару пробных тестов академии и понял, что Николас прав. Эта школа ценила знания выше всего. </p><p>Свой четвертый курс, если это можно так назвать, Гарри провел у Фламелей, изучая магловские предметы. Он закончил школьное образование и был готов к поступлению в университет, но решил закончить с магическим тоже. </p><p>-Кстати, - Пернелла оторвалась от книги. - Сириус Блэк наматывает круги по Франции, хоть мы и заглушили связь. Он очень привязан к тебе, видимо.</p><p>-Хмм.</p><p>Гарри задумался. Он в жизни не был ни с кем близок. Луна исключение, с Вайтом он бы хотел встретиться еще. Но Сириус Блэк? С одной стороны, он как родственник родителей. Единственный шанс на семью. Но с другой, мужчина ненавидел темных магов. Разве он не бросит все и не понесется сражаться с Темным Лордом, если тот вернет себе тело?</p><p>-Как сложно. </p><p>-Почему бы тебе не встретиться с ним в каком-нибудь парке? Я могу послать ему сову. И заведи себе одну уже. Мы хотим переписываться с тобой.</p><p>Гарри задумчиво кивнул. От одной совы проблем не будет. </p><p>______________________________________________________________________</p><p>Сириус схватил Гарри в объятия, как только увидел, бормоча извинения в его волосы. Гарри похлопал его по спине. Он немного скучал по жизнерадостному крестному. Сириус наконец отстранился, внимательно его оглядывая.</p><p>-Я боялся, что ты ранен или еще что, - выдохнул он. - Похоже, я снова тебя подвел. </p><p>-Все нормально. Это было мое решение. </p><p>-Да, теперь я вижу, насколько ты напоминаешь Лили. - Сириус провел рукой по лицу. - Вероятно, я довел до бешенства всех учителей в Хогвартсе, расспрашивая о тебе. Снейп почти проклял меня в последний раз. Не знал, что вы близки.</p><p>-Такие как он знают, как выжить, - пожал плечами Гарри. - Он и Флитвик единственные, кто понимали меня там. Люпин даже не соизволил сказать, что знал моих родителей.</p><p>Сириус скривился, ведя его к лавке в парке.</p><p>-Он сказал, что не хотел навредить тебе. Я раньше не замечал, как часто он прикрывается своей болезнью. - Блэк тяжело вздохнул. - Я говорил с Флитвиком. Знания и деньги, да? - Гарри усмехнулся. - Хороший план, честно говоря. Ты и правда не обязан рисковать собой из-за этого... - Сириус поморщился. - Альбус не хотел говорить тебе о пророчестве, пока ты не станешь достаточно взрослым. Но Снейп сказал, что тебя нет до подобного дела.</p><p>-Что за пророчество?</p><p>Сириус нехотя рассказал, почему Темный Лорд напал на Гарри все те годы назад.</p><p>-...Из-за слов пьяницы?</p><p>Сириус беспомощно развел руками.</p><p>-И не у таких дар пробуждался. Честно говоря, я и Лили сначала не поверили. Но Волан-де-Морт и правда напал на вас. Хотя, если бы Снейп не...</p><p>-Это была его работа, - покачал головой Гарри. - Либо ты, либо тебя. Или хочешь сказать, что авроры не применяли смертельные против врагов? - Его крестный вновь поморщился. - Полагаю, Дамблдор бы просто свалил на меня свои проблемы и так.</p><p>-Боюсь, что так. Знаю, я тебя подвел, но я твой крестный. Ты для меня на первом месте. Если ты решил держаться от всего этого подальше, я поддержу тебя.</p><p>-И если Темный Лорд вернется и начнет убивать?</p><p>-Я останусь с тобой. Как ни посмотри... Мой выбор дорого мне обошелся, - пробормотал Сириус. - Ты ведь знаешь о Блэках? Я никогда не думал, что они были способны на любовь. Что они бросят все и просто уйдут. Хотя Регулуса они всегда выделяли.</p><p>-Ты его не любил?</p><p>-Любил, - покачал головой мужчина. - Он был моим слабым и тихим младшим братом. Но он никогда не понимал мой выбор. А я его. Потом он умер, а я... Ну, закончил я едва ли лучше.</p><p>Сириус печально усмехнулся. Похожая усмешка была у... Гарри наклонил голову. </p><p>-Блэки ведь родственны многим семьям, так? Кто-то ведь мог переехать тоже?</p><p>-Вполне. Может, родители переехали к дальним родственникам. А что?</p><p>-Ты и Луна похожи на одного человека, но сами вы друг на друга совсем не похожи. Наверное, он родственнен вашим семьям. - Гарри покачал головой. - Не суть. Он тоже оставил Британию.</p><p>-Это он тебе помог?</p><p>-Почти. Я живу у Фламелей. Идем.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>Сириус сердечно поблагодарил Фламелей за помощь и взялся за поиски дома в Исландии. Гоблины сделали ему магловские документы на имя Сириуса Эванса, крестного отца Гаррисона Эванса.</p><p>-Не вернешься в Британию? - уточнил Николас.</p><p>-Мне там нечего делать, - хмыкнул невесело Сириус. - Я буду помогать Гарри. Эдда точно его не выдаст?</p><p>-Нет, не волнуйся. Через неделю у нас встреча с директором, Байоном Каллаханом. </p><p>_______________________________________________________________</p><p>Байон Каллахан разительно отличался от Дамблдора. Деловой костюм, серьезный взгляд и аура власти вокруг. Гарри он сразу понравился, назвав Дамблдора старым пнем. По какой-то причине он долго разглядывал Сириуса хотя. </p><p>-Что ж, - сказал он наконец. - Преподаватели будут в курсе твоей личности, Гарри, но для всех остальных ты Гаррисон Эванс.</p><p>-Теперь это мое имя, - пожал плечами подросток. - Гарри Эванс, если коротко.</p><p>-Хорошо. - Байон достал увесистую папку. - Обучение начинается со второго октября. В этой папке собрано все, что должны знать наши студенты к пятому курсу. К этому моменту студенты уже определяются со своим профилем. Ты остановился на ликвидации заклятий, да? - Гарри кивнул. - Список необходимого для академии ты получишь в августе. Вы будете жить у Фламелей?</p><p>-Пока что, - подтвердил Сириус. - Я хочу снять дом на острове хотя. Буду изучать магловским мир. События магического я уже почти нагнал.</p><p>Байон перевел взгляд на Гарри.</p><p>-Ты больше предпочитаешь магловский мир, очевидно. Чем ты думаешь заниматься?</p><p>-Думаю, я бы хотел работать в сфере бизнеса. В какой-нибудь корпорации, например. </p><p>-У нас есть подобное направление в академии. Ты можешь взять его дополнительно, но нагрузка будет внушительной.</p><p>Гарри нетерпеливо кивнул, заставив мужчин улыбнуться.</p><p>_________________________________________________________________</p><p>Гарри закрыл папку, что дал ему Байон, и выдохнул.</p><p>-Благослави тебя Бог, Вайт, - пробормотал он.</p><p>Если бы не списки книг Вайта, Гарри бы не знал примерно половины того, что ему нужно. Но теперь он был готов к обучению в Эдде. Они с Сириусом уже купили все необходимое. Сириус так же купил ему сову. Черную, с надменным взглядом.</p><p>-Я назову тебя Сев, - решил Гарри.</p><p>Сириус почти закудахтал от смеха. Сев смерил его темным взглядом и согласно угукнул подростку. Крестный потом купил Гарри метлу и форму.</p><p>-Знаю, ты не любишь квиддич, но мы можем просто летать время от времени.</p><p>Похоже, талант отца ему все же передался, потому что с полетами проблем не было. Гарри расслаблялся, находясь в воздухе, и решил, что идея Сириуса ему нравится.</p><p>-Кто выиграл в Турнире? - вспомнил Гарри.</p><p>-Чемпион Хогвартса, - ответил Сириус. - Летом была какая-то проблема в Хогвартсе. Вроде как Грюма кто-то подменил или что-то такое. Я не вникал в детали. Хотя теперь я понимаю тебя. Альбус даже не заметил, что его друга изображал кто-то другой.</p><p>-Ему пора на пенсию, - проворчал Гарри. </p><p>Он решил почитать британские газеты перед отправкой в Эдду. Сириус был прав. Аластора Грюма весь учебный год изображал экс-Пожиратель Смерти. Видимо, это он бросил имя Поттера в Кубок. Преступника поцеловал дементор, так что Министерство так и не узнало его мотивы. Гарри кинул газеты в камин и пошел собирать чемодан. Проблемы Альбуса Дамблдора не его забота.</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em>...Северус достал палочку из кармана, но почти сразу опустил ее. Мужчина в его гостиной усмехнулся.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Даже не удивишься?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Твое тело не нашли, чтобы я удивлялся. Тебя привели новости о Барти?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Иначе и быть не могло.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Регулус уставился в огонь в камине, засунув руки в карманы джинс.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Полагаю, мальчик удивил тебя.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Есть такое. Он... слишком похож на Лили. - Северус налил себе огневиски в бокал. - Я взял клятву помогать ему. Через пару месяцев после его ухода я почувствовал, как клятва пала. Он снял ее. Видимо, обнаружил ее, когда глушил связь с крестным.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-То есть, тебя ничего не держит.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ты знаешь, что это не так.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Регулус перевел невеселый взгляд на старого друга. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Кого ты ненавидишь больше?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Северус ответил не сразу.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Обоих одинаково. Темный Лорд убил Лили, но он никогда не врал. Альбус врет даже самому себе. - Снйеп сжал бокал в руке. - То пророчество... Даже если бы я не рассказал о нем, Альбус бы сам дал об этом знать. Ради победы.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Реджи согласно кивнул. Он тоже так думал. Поттеры были в опасности не только от Темного Лорда. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Это последний раз, когда я вернулся, - тихо сказал Регулус. - Теперь я окончательно оставляю все это позади. Это не моя война. Ты остаешься, даже если сможешь избавиться от метки?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Северус медленно кивнул.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Слишком поздно для меня уходить. Я... ни на чьей стороне. Я буду следить для обоих. Они сами сразятся. Победитель будет один. Мне уже все равно, кто из них. Вероятно, Темный Лорд убьет меня в итоге. Но сын Лили теперь в безопасности. Для меня, это как будто ее душа в безопасности. Так что мне этого достаточно.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Я никогда не понимал твоих чувств, - признался Регулус. - Ты так сильно ее любил, что иногда... было страшно за тебя. Но теперь, думаю, я понимаю. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Так ты полюбил? - слабо усмехнулся Северус.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ну, там было без вариантов. Он слишком упрям. Скоро я посвящу себя семье, детям. Моего сына будут звать именем того, кого я называл младшим братом. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Иначе и быть не могло. Мы сами сделали свой выбор. Прощай, Регулус.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Прощай, Сев...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>...Регулус шел по темной улице, медленно промокая под дождем. Он давно не был на этой улице. Здесь был его дом очень давно. Теперь его дом даже не в этой стране. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Регулус выбрал тьму, почти умер и оставил магический мир. Его дед уничтожил часть чужой души и оставил ему свое наследие. Его родители перебрались в его новый дом и теперь донимали тем, что хотели внуков. У него был муж и большая семья. Его старший брат перестал быть его братом, а младший погиб не так давно. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Может, это эгоистично или мелочно, но Регулус не обязан участвовать в безумии, что скоро окутает Британию. Нет смысла думать о том, что все могло быть иначе. Нужно жить настоящим. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Конечно, поступление парня в Эдду было удивлением. Байон сомневался из-за Сириуса, но все же принял Гарри в академию. Он ничего не сказал им о том, что Каллаханы связаны с Блэками. Что Регулус жив и является мужем его брата-близнеца. Каллаханы знали о прошлом Реджи, хотя не знали о крестраже. Это уже не имело значения. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Северус его удивил. Регулус честно думал, что он уйдет тоже. Но Северус слишком устал. Вероятно, он не станет сопротивляться, если Темный Лорд решит убить его. В конце концов, цель Северуса достигнута. Часть Лили в безопасности теперь. Если бы Реджи был верующим, он бы помолился за своего старого друга. Но вряд ли Бог услышит молитвы такого, как он. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Скоро многие взмолятся. Дамблдору придется самому выйти против Волан-де-Морта. Ведь избранного больше нет. Регулус не переживал за свою семью и дом. Гриндевальд был остановлен в свое время. Волан-де-Морта тоже остановят, если он начнет буйствовать за пределами Британии. В конце концов, его можно лишить тела, запечатать, отыскать крестражи и наконец убить. Ценой многих жизней, без сомнений, но все же убить. Вопрос в том, сколько выдержит Британия?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. bang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Байон не соврал, нагрузка была внушительной, но Гарри это нравилось. В академии было невероятно спокойно, а в библиотеке всегда много людей, в отличие от Хогвартса. Но никто никому не мешал. Гарри мог без проблем сидеть в библиотеке часами. Рой Ван, профессор заклинаний, заметил его талант в чарах и немного подкорректировал его расписание. Поттер мог изучать заклинания сам, а в большей степени посещать уроки, связанные с бизнесом. </p><p>-Если отличишься, то сможешь ездить по вызовам в качестве ликвидатора заклятий, - пояснил Ван. - При этом ты сможешь учиться в университете.</p><p>Жить в магловском мире и иногда взаимодействовать с магическим. Вероятно, Вайт так делал, понял Гарри. Такой стиль жизни ему очень подходил. Хотя он пока не определился с тем, в какой стране хочет жить. Первым делом он хотел купить себе дом, который видел в волшебном зеркале на первом курсе. Может, Франция?</p><p>За интенсивным обучением время летело незаметно. Гарри переписывался с Фламелями и Сириусом, который снял в Исландии дом. Крестный подростка следил за новостями из Британии, чтобы быть в курсе, если кто-то пойдет по следу Гарри. Самому Гарри он много не говорил, лишь отрывки. Например, что зимой Пожиратели Смерти напали на брата Дамблдора, но тот остался жив. </p><p>-Ну, рассуждения Альбуса не лишены смысла, - заметил Николас после Рождества, когда у Гарри были каникулы. </p><p>Подросток непонимающе посмотрел на них. Сириус спохватился.</p><p>-Альбус утверждает, что на его брата напали, чтобы достать кровь, родственную самому Альбусу. Мол, существуют ритуалы, благодаря которым Темный Лорд может вернуть себе тело. </p><p>-Зачем кровь Дамблдора? - нахмурился Гарри.</p><p>-Кровь врага, - поправила Пернелла. - По сути, Темному Лорду нужна твоя кровь, так он бы получил и защиту твоей матери и смог бы убить тебя. Но тебя он больше достать не может. Альбус тоже его враг, но он обычно находится в Хогвартсе. - Женщина несколько хмуро глянула на газету. - Ритуал может и сработает, но полностью человеческий облик ему не вернуть. Альбус говорит о его возвращении, но ему не верят.</p><p>-Должен признать, это логично, - пожал плечами Гарри. - У него нет доказательств. Прошло больше десятка лет, а люди все еще боятся даже имя его произносить. Неудивительно, что никто не хочет верить Дамблдору.</p><p>-Верно, - кивнул Николас, наливая всем чай. - Министерство будет до последнего замалчивать обо всем, даже если поверит. Это только на руку Темному Лорду. </p><p>Гарри помедлил. Его очень интересовал один вопрос.</p><p>-А кто сильнее? Он или Гриндевальд?</p><p>Фламели переглянулись.</p><p>-Трудно сказать, - признался Николас. - Оба очень сильны. Но за Гриндевальдом люди шли из-за того, что верили в его слова. За Волан-де-Мортом больше из страха. Геллерт не врал, должен признать. Он убивал ради лучшего будущего, даже если оно было построено на крови и костях. В Волан-де-Морте я так не уверен. </p><p>-Альбус говорил, что он живет лишь ради себя, - заметил Сириус. - Полагаю, в этом отношении Гриндевальд был опаснее. Истинный фанатик. Ну, о Волан-де-Морте трудно судить, потому что он доверял лишь самым приближенным, а те даже на судах ничего не сказали о нем. Даже те, кто потом сдавали друг друга, лишь говорили, что присоединились из страха, никогда о личности Темного Лорда. - Сириус поморщился. - Мой брат был одержим им еще до того, как стал Пожирателем Смерти. Не знаю, что он такого в нем видел. Свои секреты он забрал в могилу.</p><p>Их жизнь текла своим чередом и дальше. Гарри сосредоточился на экзаменах в Эдде, поэтому совершенно не интересовался событиями в Британии. Лишь летом он наконец выдохнул и расслабился. В конце лета он узнал, что Темный Лорд официально вернулся, атаковав Азкабан.</p><p>-Он забрал своих людей, - пояснил Сириус. - Дементоры ушли с ним. Он и Альбус сразились в Министерстве. Я бы назвал это ничьей.</p><p>-Министерство больше не может скрывать правду, видимо.</p><p>-Такое не скроешь. Говорят, у них новый Министр Магии, но от Фаджа не сильно отличается.</p><p>Гарри закатил глаза. То есть, Министерство ничему не учится. Лучше бы делом занялись, а не в бюрократию играли.</p><p>-А что с Дамблдором?</p><p>-Тебя ищет, - фыркнул Сириус. - О пророчестве написали в газетах. Сейчас все будут слушать Альбуса, потому что лишь он равен Волан-де-Морту по силам.</p><p>Даже в Париже люди обсуждали это, но спокойнее, чем в Британии еще до возвращения Темного Лорда. Гарри ходил по улицам, краем уха слушая разговоры, и наслаждался видом. Но он так же рассматривал дома. Он все еще не нашел идеальный дом. Подросток так задумался, что почти налетел на кого-то.</p><p>-Прост... Луна?!</p><p>Девушка лучезарно улыбнулась.</p><p>-Здравствуй, Гаррисон Эванс. </p><p>Гарри быстро обял подругу. Он волновался за нее, но не ожидал увидеть здесь.</p><p>-Почему ты во Франции?</p><p>-В Британии неспокойно. Папа решил последовать совету скорпиона, данному прошлым летом. Мы на прогулке.</p><p>Луна указала на книжный рядом, из которого вышел Вайт с малышом на руках.</p><p>-Привет, ребенок, - усмехнулся мужчина.</p><p>-Вайт!</p><p>Луна и Вайт хихикнули. Гарри покраснел.</p><p>-Я называл тебя так все время, так что...</p><p>-Мне нравится. - Малыш в руках мужчины посмотрел на Гарри скучающими белыми глазами и зевнул. - Фламели, значит. Хороший выбор.</p><p>-Так ты знаешь?</p><p>-Байон сказал. Он брат моего мужа. Мир тесен, как говорится, - усмехнулся Вайт. - Луна тоже теперь будет учиться в Эдде.</p><p>-Так вы не просто похожи, - медленно сказал Гарри.</p><p>-Дальние родственники, - кивнул Вайт. - У меня дом в Бордо, Луна и Ксено пока живут там. У тебя ведь есть мобильный?</p><p>-Конечно.</p><p>Луна и Гарри обменялись контактами. </p><p>-Как твое имя? - опомнился подросток.</p><p>-Еще не догадался? Теперь меня зовут просто Реджи. </p><p>Все же это был он. Тело Регулуса не нашли, а Блэки переехали. У него теперь была своя жизнь, очевидно. Гарри вернулся к Фламелям, не скрывая довольный вид.</p><p>-Случилось что-то хорошее? - спросила Пернелла.</p><p>-Встретил единственных людей, которые мне стали близки.</p><p>Даже если он встречал Вайта всего раз до этого. Имя просто приклеилось, но Реджи не был против. <em>Иронично</em>, как он выразился. Блэк и Вайт. Гарри усмехнулся. Реджи Каллахан. Неудивительно, что Байон так разглядывал Сириуса. </p><p>Гарри переписывался с Луной каждый день. Вайт в итоге подключился к их беседе, давая Гарри ценные советы. Он так же порекомендовал красивые города, где можно купить дом мечты. Как понял Гарри, сам Реджи жил то в Бордо, то в Исландии. Сириусу подросток ничего не сказал. Не то, чтобы не доверял, просто так казалось правильнее.</p><p>_________________________________________________________________</p><p>-Так Реджи сказал тебе, - хмыкнул Байон, вызвав Гарри к себе. - Ты сказал своему крестному?</p><p>-Нет, это кажется неправильным, ведь Сириус сам отказался от семьи.</p><p>-Верно. Просто знай, что Блэки часть моей семьи. Я не потерплю враждебности к ним.</p><p><em>Сириус пожалеет, если приблизится к ним. </em>Гарри коротко кивнул. У Реджи было два сына, которые являлись племянниками Байона, так что угроза директора имела смысл. Ну, Гарри не собирался говорить Сириусу, если на то не будет веских причин.</p><p>Гарри продолжил свое обучение вместе с Луной. Девушка иногда давала ему британские газеты, просто для ознакомления.</p><p>Судя по всему, Министерство не могло поймать ни одного из приближенных Волан-де-Морта и усиленно это замалчивало, но факты не скроешь. Десяток маглов, погибших из-за дементоров. Нападения Пожирателей Смерти на маглорожденных. Семья Криви была в списке. Гарри не чувствовал раскаяния за это. Он не обязан никого спасать. Но Дамблдор мог бы уже что-то сделать. </p><p>Зимой атаковали семью Уизли. Никто не погиб, но Молли Уизли и ее старший сын были серьезно ранены. Вот тогда журналисты заметили, что Дамблдор пытался найти Гарри. <em>Их спаситель оставил их. </em>Гарри фыркнул, прочитав заголовок. Он никогда не называл себя их спасителем. Весной Гарри сосредоточил внимание на экзаменах, но успел прочесть о нескольких новых нападениях. Кажется, атаки стали более целенаправленными и жестокими. Может, что-то случилось? Людям остается лишь молиться, что это не вина Дамблдора.</p><p>__________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Северус потер бровь, пока другие преподаватели и Альбус спорили. </p><p>-Прекрати его искать!..</p><p>-Пророчество...</p><p>-Ерунда!..</p><p>-Сам уже сделай что-нибудь!..</p><p>Снейп ударил по столу Альбуса, заставив других подскочить.</p><p>-Вы спорите почти каждый день, - холодно сказал он. - Говори, как есть, Альбус. Ты не в состоянии найти Гарри Поттера или Сириуса Блэка. Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел на зов клятвы. Мне придется на время оставить Хогвартс тогда. Ты сам знаешь, в чем настоящая проблема.</p><p>Северус не сказал о том, что Гарри отменил клятву. Поттер мог это сделать, потому что клятва касалась его. Но даже если нет. Если бы Северус пошел на зов, то привел Пожирателей Смерти на хвосте.</p><p>-Темный Лорд не просил тебя об этом? - глухо спросила Минерва, потирая виски.</p><p>-Он думает, что я поклялся помогать Альбусу. - Северус вздохнул. - Он не ищет мальчишку активно, потому что тот явно не собирается воевать с ним. Что я должен сказать Темному Лорду, если возьмусь за поиски?</p><p>Альбус прикрыл глаза. В этом проблема. Том заметит уход Северуса и узнает о клятве. Это игра на опережение. Северусу нужно найти мальчика и привести к Альбусу. </p><p>-Ты подвергаешь Северуса лишней опасности, - рыкнул Флитвик. - И Гарри тоже. Он явно далеко, раз его не нашли ни мы, ни Пожиратели Смерти.</p><p>-Он единственный, кто может победить Тома, Филиус. У меня есть идея относительно того, как Том выжил. Но мне нужна помощь Гарри.</p><p>Северус схватился за левую руку и поморщился. Его вызывают реже других из-за Альбуса, но... Снейп выдохнул. <em>Скоро от него избавятся. </em>Он нужен Альбусу, но не Волан-де-Морту, раз Гарри больше не в Хогвартсе. От Ордена Феникса немного осталось, скоро там не будет нужен шпион. </p><p>-Мне нужно идти, Альбус. </p><p>__________________________________________________________________________</p><p>-Все свободны. Северус, останься. - Как только все сторонники Темного Лорда ушли, Волан-де-Морт махнул рукой Снейпу, чтобы тот выпрямился. - Хочешь мне что-нибудь рассказать?</p><p>-Мой лорд?</p><p>-Дамблдор ищет Слизнорта.</p><p>Северус почти вздохнул, стараясь не смотреть на Темного Лорда. Выглядел тот жутковато, с белой кожей и змеиными глазами. Снейп рассказал о клятве, что взял с него Альбус. Волан-де-Морт поднялся со своего места и подошел к зельевару, схватив его за подбородок и вынуждая смотреть в глаза. Северус почувствовал, как в его сознание вторглись и сжал губы, позволяя это. <em>Смысла скрывать больше нет. </em></p><p>-Регулус. Ха! - Темный Лорд громко рассмеялся, отпуская Северуса. - Вокруг одни змеи, не так ли? Ты ведь ненавидишь меня тоже.</p><p>-Не больше, чем Дамблдора, - произнес Снейп, глядя прямо в красные глаза. </p><p>-Ты и правда все еще любишь эту девчонку. Ясно. Поэтому мальчишка выжил. Обряд жертвы. Она могла спастись, потому что я дал тебе обещание. - Волан-де-Морт вновь рассмеялся. - Причина моего падения 15 лет назад передо мной. Это <em>забавно</em>. Ты всегда отличался от других. Кто знал, что ты можешь стать причиной моей смерти.</p><p>-Но вы живы. </p><p>Темный Лорд не ответил. Потом протянул руку и слегка сжал шею Снейпа, заставив сглотнуть.</p><p>-Меня не убить так легко, Северус. Хотя старик догадался о причине, очевидно. Ты совсем не хочешь увидеть, как он умрет? Ведь он мог спасти Поттеров. Мог спасти многих, если бы не прятался в школе все время. </p><p>-Хочу, - честно ответил Северус. - Но разве вы не хотите убить <em>меня</em>?</p><p>-Так же, как и ты <em>меня</em>, - усмехнулся Волан-де-Морт. - Он дал тебе портключ, чтобы ты отправил к нему Гарри Поттера, так? Что ж, пора ему понять, что это бесполезно. Фенрир недавно поймал одного бесхребетного волка в лесу. Кажется, ты его тоже не любишь.</p><p>______________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>На пол кабинета Альбуса упал порключ, что он дал Северусу, и тело Ремуса. Дамблдор тяжело выдохнул, а деканы побледнели. Филиус сжал зубы.</p><p>-Ты стоил жизни еще двум людям, Альбус.</p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Волан-де-Морт слабо фыркнул, бросая фальшивый медальон на стол. Регулус всегда был смышленным парнем. И сильным. Неудивительно, что он выбрался из озера с инферналами, честно говоря. Темный Лорд наклонил голову, рассматривая себя в зеркале. Цвет его кожи был бледнее обычного, глаза все еще красными, но <em>человеческими, </em>нос и волосы вернулись. Хотя частей души явно не доставало, да и один крестраж он все же оставил. Хотя наказал Люциуса за дневник. <em>Бесполезный павлин.</em></p><p>-Иронично, - протянул он. - Даже сейчас ты один из самых приближенных ко мне. Я бы сказал, что тебе я доверяю больше всех.</p><p>Северус косо посмотрел на него, не поднимаясь с кресла.</p><p>-Потому что я много знаю, хочешь ты того или нет.</p><p>-Верно. Я не способен на любовь. Это чувство делает людей слабыми. - Волан-де-Морт медленно повернул голову. - Но ты принадлежишь мне. </p><p>-Понимание, да? - пробормотал Северус. - Иронично, что <em>ты </em>единственный, кто может принять меня. В любом случае, назад дороги нет. Что ты будешь делать потом хотя? Когда наиграешься со мной?</p><p>-Я не расстаюсь со своими вещами, Северус. Ты разделишь со мной вечность, даже если мне придется заставить тебя. Что об остальном... Сначала захват магической Британии. Мне не нужен весь мир, вопреки тому, что думает надоедливый старик. Когда мне станет скучно, мы уйдем в историю. </p><p>-Темный Лорд на пенсии? - хмыкнул Снейп. - После всего?</p><p>-Я добьюсь цели, остальное не имеет значения. </p><p>______________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em>...Реджи покрутил чашку с кофейной гущей, лениво усмехаясь. Как занятно. Между этими двумя всегда было напряжение хотя. Он перевел взгляд на Кроноса, играющего с сыновьями. Что ж, всем из них нужен человек рядом. А еще говорят, что змеи хладнокровные, хах...</em>
</p><p>________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Гарри с облегчением рухнул на кровать в доме Фламелей. Экзамены выжили из него все соки. Он с трудом повернул голову, дотягиваясь до телефона. Он недавно прочитал новости из Британии. </p><p>
  <em>Северус правда умер?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Нет.</em>
</p><p>Он выдохнул от немедленного ответа Вайта. О Люпине он не спросил, конечно. Он не был привязан к оборотню, а вот Сириус ходил немного печальным. </p><p>-Жалеешь? - спросила Пернелла.</p><p>-Нет, - тихо ответил Блэк. - Просто... Он был единственным, кто остался со школьных времен. Когда все было просто и хорошо. Его смерть как знак, что те времена прошли. Это расстраивает, ведь все могло быть иначе.</p><p>-Но все так, как есть сейчас, - покачал головой Николас. - Я прожил долгую жизнь, Сириус. Нет смысла сожалеть о прошлом, потому что это не изменить. Нужно смотреть в будущее. - Он откинулся на спинку кресла. - Люди начали забирать детей из Хогвартса и покидать страну. В основном, маглорожденные.</p><p>-Неудивительно. Я сомневаюсь, что Пожиратели Смерти нападут на Хогвартс хотя. Скорее, они возьмут Министерство.</p><p>Пернелла была права. Гарри начал свой последний курс в академии с новостями о том, что темные маги управляли Министерством Магии Британии. Неплохо управляли, как выяснилось спустя пару месяцев. Статут о секретности ужесточили. Родители маглорожденных не имели права разглашать информацию о магии больше, всех маглорожденных отслеживали. Оборотни получили нормальное положение в Британии. </p><p>-Старый маг сопротивляется, - пропела как-то Луна.</p><p>Гарри согласно прогудел. Он читал, что часть штата заменили. Гриффиндорцы были на особом контроле теперь. Уизли забрали Рона и Джинни из школы, переведя их на домашнее обучение. Артура уволили из Министерства. </p><p>-Что он может хотя? И почему его не уволят?</p><p>-Следят, вероятно, - произнес Байон, присоединяясь к ним за библиотечным столом. - Он думает, что он еще может что-то сделать. </p><p>-Хах.</p><p>_________________________________________________________________</p><p>Гарри довольно сжал пергамент, заменяющий диплом в магическом мире. <em>Он сделал это. </em>Гарри заскользил среди учеников и родителей, ища Сириуса. Он заметил Байона и Вайта, идущих по лестнице и держащих по ребенку. Сыну Реджи явно нравился его дядя, если то, как увлеченно малыш пытался облизать мужчину, было каким-то показателем. Регулус почувствовал взгляд Гарри и помахал ему. Гарри махнул в ответ и через несколько секунд наткнулся на Сириуса. Его крестный просто прирос к месту, смотря на лестницу.</p><p>-Это?.. Нет, кто?..</p><p>Гарри потер шею, ухватив Сириуса за рукав, чтобы тот не побежал следом.</p><p>-Это Вайт, в смысле, Реджи... - Гарри вздохнул. - Каллаханы и Блэки одна семья теперь.</p><p>-Это... Регулус? - Сириус сглотнул. - Он с Байоном?..</p><p>-Нет, с его братом. Идем, я расскажу.</p><p>Они вышли из академии. Гарри рассказал крестному о встрече с Реджи в восемь лет и последующих событиях.</p><p>-Так он жив, - пробормотал Сириус. - Вот почему родители переехали. Это... Нет, это возможно. Я никогда не хотел замечать, что они тоже люди. - Он потер лицо руками. - У него своя семья теперь. </p><p>-У тебя тоже. Ты сам это выбрал.</p><p>-Знаю. </p><p>Сириус с тоской глянул на академию. От него отреклись, он сам выбрал другую семью, но увидеть младшего брата с детьми... Гарри позже написал Вайту.</p><p>
  <em>Сириус знает.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Посмотрим, что будет. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри посетил могилу родителей под оборотным зельем и продал их дом через гоблинов. Себе он купил дом в Страсбурге. Именно такой, какой видел в волшебном зеркале. И поступил в Гарвардский Университет. Луна планировала стать магозоологом и путешествовать по миру после выпуска. </p><p>-Альбуса отправили в отставку, - заметил Сириус. - Директором стал Флитвик. </p><p>-И что Альбус будет делать? - задумался Николас. - Сразиться с Темным Лордом? Убийств стало меньше и люди начали успокаиваться. </p><p>-Их не трогают, вот они и не переживают, - фыркнул Гарри. - Это человеческая природа. </p><p>Были те, кто был против новых порядков, но их быстро затыкали. К тому же, люди начали обвинять Дамблдора в том, что все дошло до войны. </p><p>-Их можно понять, - нехотя сказал Сириус. - Все выглядит так, будто он ничего не делает. Конечно, он что-то делает в тайне, но толку?</p><p>Через несколько месяцев стало известно о смерти Альбуса Дамблдора. Все к этому шло, по мнению Гарри. Если бы Дамблдор искал способ убить Волан-де-Морта все эти годы, а не прикрывался жалким пророчеством, все могло быть по-другому.</p><p>По крайней мере, для Гарри все закончилось хорошо. Он получил образование, у него есть деньги, он найдет работу, когда освоется в Гарварде. У него есть лучшая в мире подруга и крестный, который поборол таки неуверенность и сходил к брату, чтобы помириться. Вайт рассказал Гарри по телефону, что его сыновья долго разглядывали Сириуса, заставляя ерзать, и торжественно облили его соком. <em>Маленькие проказники, </em>восхищенно смеялся Сириус позже.</p><p>По сути, Гарри получил все, чего желал с детства. Он был рад, что унаследовал от мамы больше, чем просто глаза.</p><p>______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Альбус торопливо шел вперед, проверяя окрестности. <em>Все не могло закончиться вот так. </em>Он не мог найти Гарри, не мог найти крестражи, Том захватил Министерство и Хогвартс. Другие страны не будут вмешиваться в дела Британии, пока Волан-де-Морт не станет ургозой для них. А Том не пытался вынести свое влияние за границы страны. Альбус остался без союзников.</p><p>Умирающий от ранений Аластор рассказал ему о доме, где жил Том. Сам Темный Лорд должен быть в Министерстве в это время. Вряд ли его Пожиратели в этом доме. Но там должен быть хоть один крестраж. Альбус обязан достать его.</p><p>Бывший директор осторожно проник в особняк, поколдовав над чарами вокруг него, и ступил в гостиную.</p><p>-Зря ты пришел, Альбус, - тихо произнес Северус, сидящий в кресле и смотрящий в огонь.</p><p>-Северус? - выдохнул Альбус. - Том не?..</p><p>Его парализовало заклинанием. Послышался шорох, будто кто-то полз по полу.</p><p>-Неприлично приходить без приглашения, Дамблдор, - рассмеялся Темный Лорд за его спиной. - Особенно сюда.</p><p>Волан-де-Морт спокойно вошел в гостиную и сел в свободное кресло.</p><p>-Как видишь, я не убил Северуса. Он решил посмотреть, как ты умрешь.</p><p>Северус несколько печально посмотрел на бывшего директора Хогвартса. Сердце Альбуса екнуло. Такой взгляд был у Северуса, когда умерла Лили.</p><p>-Ты винишь и меня тоже.</p><p>-Разве в этом нет твоей вины, Альбус? По крайней мере, ее сын в безопасности.</p><p>Нагайна выползла из темноты, глядя на Дамблдора...</p><p>...Северус отвернулся к камину, не глядя на тело бывшего наставника.</p><p>-Стало легче?</p><p>-Ты знаешь, что нет, - вздохнул Северус. </p><p>-Значит, теперь ты ненавидишь лишь меня.</p><p>-Ты как-то слишком доволен этим.</p><p>-Ко всем остальным ты равнодушен.</p><p>Северус закатил глаза. Даже если Темный Лорд умрет, легче тоже не станет. </p><p>-Теперь мы обречены терпеть друг друга, видимо.</p><p>-Будет весело, - усмехнулся Волан-де-Морт. - Ты можешь практиковать на мне свои остроты.</p><p>-Прямо сейчас и начну.</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em>...Реджи тонко усмехнулся, ложа сыновей на кровать к спящему мужу, и спустился на кухню, где сидел Орион. Регулус не привык молиться, но мог сделать исключение в этом случае. Его отец едва не умер вскоре после его исчезновения. К счастью, когда Реджи вернулся, здоровье Ориона вернулось в норму.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Где мама?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Готовит речь к приходу Сириуса.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Они фыркнули. Сириус больше не часть семьи Блэк, но его возвращение не прошло бесследно. Вальбурга и Сириус столкнулись лбами в первые же минуты, как в старые добрые времена.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ты переписываешься с парнишкой?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Ага.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Кто бы подумал, что все так обернется? Гарри не бросил магический мир так, как это сделал Реджи, но был близок к этому. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Кажется, в Британии стало спокойнее.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Нас это не касается, верно?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Со второго этажа раздался вопль:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Почему вы двое продолжаете облизывать других?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Заходящий в дом в этот момент Байон выгнул бровь.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Сколько раз наши родители задавали ему этот вопрос в детстве, интересно?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Реджи фыркнул, беря в руки британскую газету. Это отличалось от того, что он себе представлял в юности. Но, похоже, эта история наконец подошла к концу. Неожиданному, конечно. Ни он, предавший того, кем так восхищался, ни Мальчик, Кто Выжил, бросивший Британию, не участвовали в новой войне, но видели  и получили достаточно. Не самый плохой финал, если подумать. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>